Evidence
by Sadie Bautista
Summary: She’s a dancer living a double life who thinks his business is a bunch of crap, he’s a WWE Superstar who thinks she is living a lie. When the two worlds collide who will come out the victor? Randy OrtonOC
1. Teacher by Day, Dancer by Night

Evidence

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

_Summary: She's a dancer living a double life who thinks his business is a bunch of crap, he's a WWE Superstar who thinks she is living a lie. When the two worlds collide who will come out the victor? Randy OrtonOC_

* * *

Chapter 1: Teacher by Day, Dancer by Night

Moving up the rows of desks filled with fifth graders, Cassandra Casey smiled to herself. She had the job she loved, teaching her class of twenty three fifth graders how to multiply, divide and problem solve and a healthy relationship with her colleagues. Nothing could be going better as long as no one at school found out about the life she lived outside of it.

The smile faltered on Cassandra's face at the thought of her second love aside from teaching. If anyone found out she would surely be fired and her teachers license withdrawn, one of her biggest fears.

"Miss Casey?" one of her students drew her from her thoughts. She hastily returned the kind smile to her face and turned, looking down into the face of Billy Shaw, one of her best students.

"Yes, Billy?"

"I just need help with this problem, what do I do next?" he pointed to a long division problem.

Cassandra smiled, kneeling down beside the child and looking at the problem, "Well you've got a good start, now all you just have to do is…"

* * *

Randy Orton, WWE Champion and proud member of the Monday Night Raw roster, looked up into the clear blue skies of High Ridge, Missouri. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air before making his way across the local elementary school parking lot with hopes of surprising his longtime friend, Cassandra Casey. After not seeing her for nearly a year he figured he was way overdue for a visit and having the weekend off proved a perfect time to surprise her. He knew it was nearly an hour after school had let out but he figured she might still be in her classroom grading papers.

"Hello, sir, how can I help you?" the secretary sitting in the main office smiled up at him, her wispy gray hair and large glasses reminding Randy of his middle school algebra teacher.

"I was looking for Miss Casey? She teaches fifth grade," he began, leaning against the counter casually.

The woman nodded and placed a nametag beside his elbow, "She's in room 115, you'll just have to put your name on that for security reasons."

"Thank you, ma'am," Randy nodded; his blue eyes sincere as he popped open the Sharpie she handed him and signed his name on the tag.

Leaving the marker on the counter, Randy made his way down the hallway his eyes on the green and white number tags outside each room. It took him a bit to find the one he was looking for but he eventually came upon the room decorated with different cartoon numbers and signs. Beside the chalkboard sat the woman he sought, her head bowed over a stack of papers, her pen whizzing over each page. Her laptop made a noise beside her and she jumped, nearly spilling a bottle of water resting near her hand. In her haste to stop it from tumbling, her green eyes met with his blue and she gasped, the bottle tipping dangerously in her surprise.

"Randy?"

The WWE Champion smirked, shrugging a shoulder as Cassandra righted the water bottle and jumped to her feet. "Hello, Cassie."

"Oh my God! Randy!" she ran over to him, jumping into his arms with a happy laugh. "You look great!"

Randy chuckled as Cassie drew away to look him over. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes trailed over his abdomen and back up to his ocean blue eyes. He took the time to eye her up as well. While he donned blue jeans and white t-shirt with a black blazer overtop, Cassie looked simple yet gorgeous in a green cardigan over a white button up shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, her long chocolate hair fell over her shoulders, parted in the middle to frame her oval shaped face.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Cass. Have you been working out?" Randy took her hand and spun her around, his eyes falling on her ass.

Cassie blushed and shrugged coyly, "You might call it that."

"I'm intrigued," Randy smiled as she hugged him again and sat back behind her desk. He pulled up one of the desk chairs and sat down, resting his elbows on the wood. "So, how have you been all this time? I would've come back sooner but Vince kept giving me bullshit."

Cassie shrugged, organizing the papers she had been grading. She ran her fingers through her long hair and glanced at her laptop screen before meeting Randy's gaze.

"A lot's changed, Rand. I mean I finally like where I'm at in my life. I have a steady income, a nice house. I finally got my masters in education. Things are going good for me right now," she smiled. "I see you're the new champ now, huh."

Nodding, Randy began fiddling with the pens in a mug beside his arm, "Yeah, Vince wanted to see what would happen. Apparently I can put butts in seats, so I'm going to be champ for a while."

"Have you hit anybody over the head with a chair yet?" Cassie asked sarcastically.

"Cass, must you start with this again?" Randy sighed. "I told you the stunts we do are protected."

No matter how hard Randy tried to convince Cassandra that what he did for a living could not really hurt someone, as it appeared on TV, she refused to believe him. She constantly criticized him for his moves and decisions in the ring. The one thing kept them at a constant disagreement, at least for now, that is.

"Randy, I respect that you love what you do, and I have to admit you do one hell of a job at it, but I just can't understand how you could live with yourself after some of the crap you do. Punting John's father in the head? I couldn't watch for almost a month after you did that."

"Cassie, I didn't hurt him! Both John and his dad understood what was going to happen and both agreed to go on with the storyline. Why can't you stop being so practical for one second and just understand what I do for a living?"

She shook her head and turned to her laptop stubbornly. Randy watched her type out an email hastily and send it before returning her attention to the grading she had been doing before he walked in. How could this have gone down the drain so quickly. He thought his random appearance would garner a happy reaction that would lead into him asking her to dinner and spending a relaxing evening with his best friend. Guess that wasn't happening.

"Cassie, I'm sorry for upsetting you," he muttered.

"It was nice seeing you, Randal, but I have work to get done," she replied coldly.

"I guess I'll see you around then, John is in town as well, just give me a ring if you want to meet up or anything," he got to his feet, returning the chair to its desk and slowly making his way out of the classroom.

"I'll be sure to do that," Cassie replied without even looking up, missing the gloomy look in Randy eyes as he left. "God, I'm so stupid," she muttered the moment he was gone. "Shit."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Later that night…_

Randy Orton and John Cena stood outside of one of their favorite clubs-- Myth Nightclub-- both anxious to get inside and start up their night of partying. All Randy wanted to do was get his mind off Cassie. He felt so stupid for just randomly showing up. John had thought it a good idea to surprise her at work and he went along with it, thinking it would patch up their relationship not make it worse. How stupid could he be?

"Randy, lets go, we're in," John broke the WWE Champ from his thoughts and Randy followed him inside, his eyes having trouble adjusting to the darkness and flashing lights.

The two men made a beeline for the bar, both ordering beers and taking a seat at a table above the dance floor. Their seats, conveniently beside a glass box they assumed was for a dancer, looked down over the club as the speakers blasted techno music over their heads.

As time went by the club slowly began to fill up, the music changing from techno to hip hop and rap. John and Randy had already gone through about eight beers when the dancers began appearing around them, all dressed in leather bikinis with different colored flowers in their hair. The dancer in their box kept her back to them, John's eyes glued to her ass as she swayed to the music. Randy watched with fascination as she moved with the beat, her long chocolate hair loose over her back as she moved.

"Hey, does she look familiar to you?" John whispered, as the dancer finally turned around, her eyes closed as she grinded with the wall of her box. She slid down the side, her hair falling in her face, her mouth slightly open as she moved her hips.

"Cassie?"

Cassandra's eyes shot open at the familiar voice and she gasped at the sight of Randy Orton and John Cena staring at her through the glass. While Randy had a look of complete shock, John looked like he just got a hard on, making her both nervous and uneasy. She continued to dance to the music, trying to ignore the two men gaping at her. If the bouncer saw her stop she would have to explain what was going on before the two got thrown out and she could not let that put her job in jeopardy.

Although she taught fifth grade during the day, Cassie could not give up her love of dancing. She had been dancing at Myth for nearly three years and teaching was not going to stop her from doing what she loved. Even if it meant keeping secrets from her colleagues and lying about not being able to make it to evening events at the school, she would just have to sacrifice her honesty for entertaining. But right now, as she avoided Randy's shocked gaze, she came to regret lying to him as well. All those times he'd ask her where she had slipped off to at night when he wanted to hang out after coming back from traveling with the WWE. Well, karma had finally decided to slap her in the face and it hurt like a bitch.

"Cass, what are you doing?" Randy asked, placing a hand on the glass. "When..?"

Cassie gave him a pleading look, waiting for the song to end before slipping from her box, as was the usual routine for her after the first song. She often rotated boxes or took up her favorite job, being the entertaining bartender, so the bouncer didn't suspect anything.

"My shift ends at midnight, meet me outside at twelve fifteen and I'll explain everything," she muttered as she walked past, John's eyes on her ass as she made her way to another box.

Randy growled, his anger at her mounting as she wrapped herself around a stripper pole, her toned abdomen moving in perfect rhythm of the beat. "Oh we're going to talk alright."


	2. The Argument

Evidence

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 2: The Argument

Randy glared at his watch, waiting for the minute hand to hit the fifteen-minute mark. He had been staring at his watch since John had discovered Cassie practically naked in her dancer's box and his mood had not increased a moment since then. Meanwhile John had gotten buzzed drinking Jack Daniel's and now sat drooling at the new woman in the box, his hand pressed against the glass as she shook her ass in his face.

"John, let's go, it's time," Randy stood up quickly the second the minute hand moved.

"Oh, come on, Rand, will you just let it go?" John complained, finally tearing his eyes away from the girl's ass.

"No." Randy replied firmly. "Let's. Go."

Groaning, John got up from the table and followed Randy toward the exit. He wobbled as they made their way down the stairs to the dance floor and stopped when a girl grabbed the front of his shirt and began grinding with him. Noticing that John had disappeared, Randy cursed under his breath, figuring it wasn't worth ruining his friend's night he continued outside by himself, finding Cassie, now fully clothed in a pair of loose fitted jeans and a black Beatles t-shirt, sitting on the curb beside the door. She looked up when it slammed behind her and her face fell at the upset look on Randy's face.

"I know exactly what you're going to say, so please just save your breath," she began, getting to her feet.

"No, you're going to listen to me, Cass, because I need to say it," Randy started but she placed a hand over his mouth, her eyes sorrowful.

"Please, Randy will you just let me explain myself and then you can have all the time in the world to yell at me."

She let her hand fall to her side and Randy blew out his breath leaning against the brick wall beside the door. Cassie watched him, knowing there was something he still itched to ask her. She waited patiently, staring into his eyes as if to encourage his pending outburst. After a moment Randy gave up holding it in and blurted—

"Before you start, just tell me this. How long has this been going on, Cass?"

Cassie bowed her head and sniffed, "Nearly three years."

"That's why you always backed out on me? To dance around half naked for half of Missouri to see you? That hurts, Cass."

"Randy please, just let me explain."

"I don't hear you talking!" he snapped, his temper getting the better of him.

"Well if you'd shut up for once and let me speak maybe I would!" Cassie shot back.

Randy kept silent, raising his eyebrows at her. Cassie sniffed again, resting her hands on her hips to try to gather herself.

"Dancing was the only real steady thing in my life, Randy. I mean you were always gone and my parents want nothing to do wit me, it's all I really had, you know? And then you'd come back expecting so much from me and I couldn't handle it so I danced. I'm sorry for keeping this from you but it's what keeps me whole. This job has kept my life together when the people I care for aren't around to help me out. This is my constant, just like the fake shit you do in the ring is yours."

"Fake shit? Is that what you think it is?" Randy growled, his blue eyes fierce. "You want to turn this into another argument about me? Is that what you're saying?"

A tear slipped down Cassie's face and she shook her head, "No, it's not.. Randy this job is going to kill you, I hope you know that. The amount of time you spend on the road tearing your body up like this. It's not going to last long. And now that you're champion it's just going to get worse. They're wearing you thin and you refuse to see that!"

"Look who's talking Miss Bimbo!" Randy yelled. "At least I'm not lying to the world! What would happen if your colleagues found out about your little dancing charade? They would surely have you fired! At least I'm not risking my job doing something I love, Cass. Look at you, you're mess."

Cassie wiped the quickly falling tears from her face and shook her head, "Who are you to yell at me about risking my job! You're the one who's been suspended for your ridiculous temper! And what about the time you got caught with drugs? Don't tell me you're not risking your career when you blatantly are, Randal!"

"That was the past, _Cassandra_. I'm a different man now. I don't do that stupid shit anymore. If I did I wouldn't have my title, now would I?"

"That's all you care about isn't it? That fucking belt! Maybe if you cared a little more about me I wouldn't be hiding this shit from you! Ever think about that?" Cassie yelled, her face red and tear stained.

"You know what, I don't have time to be dealing with your shit, okay. If this is the way you want to live, then so be it. Fuck up your life. Don't come crying to me when you get fired because parents don't want a stripper to be teaching their kids."

"Fine! Just walk away like you always do!" Cassie screamed as Randy made his way down the sidewalk. "You're not man enough to deal with anything that troubles "Randy Orton's perfect life!" Fuck you!"

"Whatever," he shot over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner of the club where he parked his car. "Welcome back, Randy. I missed you so much!"

Randy sat in his car drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for John to get his ass out of the club. He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, the distraught look on Cassie's face seared into his mind. How could he fuck things up again? They had just gotten over one of these stupid arguments and now they were back to square one.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath just as John pulled the car door open with a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you two work it out?" he asked. "I saw Cassie on my way out, she didn't look too thrilled."

Randy rolled his eyes at John's obliviousness and shook his head, "No, John, we did not "work it out". We just seem to argue even more when we try to."

"Maybe you should just fuck her and get it over with, man. You obviously dig her as more than just a friend and it'll get all the damn tension out of the air," John suggested, his eyes drooping as Randy started the car.

"That's your solution to everything, John. I don't think it's gonna work this time."

"You never know, man," John stretched, lowering his baseball cap over his eyes. "You never know."

Cassie made her way back into the club with a vengeance. If Randy wanted to see her ruin her life, oh, he would see her all right. She made her way into the break room where the dancers kept their outfits and changed back into her bikini. Grabbing a few cigarettes she placed them in the waistline of her bikini bottoms and made her way to the bar. Pouring herself a shot, Cassie downed it quickly before jumping up on the bar and moving to the pounding music. She grabbed a bottle of tequila and began pouring shots as she danced, letting the men take the cigarettes from her and replace them with dollar bills.

"You want something to drink?" she called over the music and the men at the bar cheered. "Who wants something to drink?" She asked again earning another loud cheer as she danced on the bar.

By the end of the night Cassie had earned over one hundred dollars in tips and sported a nice buzz for her drive home. She knew if Randy ever saw her like this he would surely kill her for her stupidity, but if this was what he wanted to see, then so be it. She would fuck up her life so much he would regret their argument until the day he died. It was his fault anyway. Wasn't it?

"Of course it is," she muttered into the darkness of her car. "He left me in the first place."

Pulling into the driveway of her house, Cassie stumbled up the walk to her front door. Conveniently, she lived right across the street from Mr. Orton and knew he'd be watching her driveway anticipating her return. She had to smile when she saw Randy's front door open, his unmistakable silhouette in the doorway. Cassie flipped him off as she found the key to her front door and pushed it open, thanking God it was Friday and not a school night. She was in for a major hangover the next morning.

Randy watched from his front door as Cassie stumbled into her house. He growled at her stupidity, itching to go across the street and prove to her that he did care about her. He cared about her a whole lot. Instead, he turned his back on the pathetic display and slammed the front door. He made his way up to bed, sprawling across the comforter and staring at the ceiling. His eyes drifted to the WWE Championship resting in its case on his dresser. Heaving a sigh, he sat up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the floor and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What have I gotten myself into now," he sighed, burying his face in his hands. "This is not going to turn out for the better. I can feel it…. FUCK!"

"I told you!" John yelled from the guest room down the hall.

"Shut up, John!" Randy yelled back before pulling back the covers of his bed and falling asleep for the night.


	3. Mix in a Little Drama

Evidence

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 3: Mix in a Little Drama

Cassie lay curled up on her living room floor, her cordless phone across the room as she cradled her knees to her chest, her long hair splayed across the carpeted floor. Her bloodshot eyes glared at the receiver as the screen lit up with an incoming call. Reaching out, Cassie grabbed the phone to see who was calling. "Orton, Randal" displayed across the screen and she rolled her eyes, tossing it away from her and letting his call go to voicemail.

"This is Cassie, you know what to do!" her voice rang through the quiet house.

"Cass, come on, I know you're home. Pick up," Randy pleaded. "Cass, I said some shit last night that I didn't mean I need to talk to you. Come on, pick up."

Groaning, Cassie reached for the phone. If she ignored him any longer her voicemail would fill up and she did not feel like listening to his pathetic messages for two days. She pressed the on button and held the phone to her ear, waiting for Randy to stop talking.

"What do you want?"

"Cass, thank god, I thought something had happened to you," Randy sighed with relief.

"What would happen to me, Randy, you live across the street from me, I think you'd know," she replied sarcastically.

"I just wanted to make sure your were okay. I saw the way you come home last night and felt like it was my fault."

"How sentimental of you," Cassie rolled her eyes, sitting up into Indian style and combing a hand through her tangled hair. "Well, now you know I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Wonder why," she snapped.

Randy sighed again and Cassie glanced out the window looking out onto the street. She saw him standing at his window, his head resting against the frame of the window while John sat sprawled on the couch watching TV behind him.

"Do you want something or are you just going to keep me suffering on the phone? I have a Tylenol waiting to ease my hangover. "

"Cass, I want to apologize for what I said last night. I was drunk I didn't mean anything by it. I don't want to see you fuck this up. You have such a good life going I don't want my bullshit to fuck it up. I'm sorry."

"Oh my God, Randy, don't start with this bullshit. How about you do me a favor, okay? Stop trying to beg my forgiveness, man up, and do something about it? How's that? I'm tired of waiting around for you to actually grow the balls to do something about your life or mine since you're so concerned. Instead of sadly shaking your head at me, because I can see that's what you're doing, take a leaf out of John's book and actually make an attempt to fix things. Don't just walk away."

"Why don't you make an effort, Cass? You sit around waiting for other people to fix your fuck ups, why don't you take responsibility for your own actions and grow up for once. Maybe I'm tired of taking care of you. Have you ever thought of that? Maybe I'm tired of coming back to your bullshit."

"And yet you still come back, Randy!" Cassie retorted, tears springing to her eyes. "Explain that one to me, Dr. Phil!"

Randy opened his mouth to reply but the line clicked. He watched from his window as Cassie flipped him off again and drew her curtains closed. He tossed the phone onto the loveseat beside the window and turned to John with his hands on his hips.

"You can't win with that girl."

"Maybe you should just give her some space. "

"Since when were you Mr. Relationship Fixer?"

John shrugged, looking up from the AutoTrader magazine he'd found in the guest room, "I'm not, I just think she's a little steamed right now and you should back off. I mean this is your second argument in two days."

"Third," Randy corrected. "She started it."

John sighed, dropping the magazine and sitting up. "Listen, Rand, you have enough on your plate right now as it is, I don't think you need Cassie's fucked up life added to the mix. Focus on what you think is most important and then come back to the rest of it later. I mean you've got Cassie, and what about this new fling you've got going with Melina now. I don't think you need any drama with that shit now do you? Since you and Cassie aren't involved anymore I think you should let her go."

Randy shook his head stubbornly, "I can't do that she's my best friend."

"You sure don't treat her like that," John replied, grabbing his dropped magazine and turning the page. "Either get with her and stay with her and stop ruining her life, or stay out of it. You don't need all this bullshit if you stay friends."

Randy bowed his head, "How am I ruining her life? She's the one ruining her own life with her stupid strip job."

"Randy just let it go, okay?" John sighed. "You're making my head hurt with all your high school drama."

Growling, Randy stomped from the room. John listened as Randy slammed the door of his bedroom before grabbing the phone and dialing Cassie's number.

* * *

Cassie sniffed as the phone went off beside her. She rolled over on her bed, pulling the covers over her head. Glancing at the caller ID she frowned at the name. She let it go to voicemail, listening as John's voice greeted her ears.

"Cass, it's John. Pick up, please."

Grabbing the phone, Cassie pressed the on button, "Hi John."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit, John, what's new," Cassie shot sarcastically.

"Okay, relax. Listen, I want you to do me a favor, okay?"

"If it involves Randy I want nothing to do with it," Cassie replied, her tone final.

"Cass."

"No, John, I'm not speaking to that jerk until he realizes—"

"What? That you're lying to everyone around you? That he can't stand seeing you risking something like your students? That he actually still cares for you?"

Tears welled up once again in Cassie's eyes, this time she let them fall down her cheeks. Sniffing she curled up tighter in her blankets, resting the phone against her cheek. "John, I can't deal with all this right now. Randy obviously hasn't changed and I'm not about to screw up my life even more for him. So whatever it is you're planning, toss it."

"Cass, just come to Wrestlemania, okay? Fly out to Orlando, you won't regret it, I'll get you everything you need. I think Randy will want to see you there."

"And why the fuck would he want that?"

"Think about, kid. You'll figure it out sooner or later," John hinted. "Now get some rest, I know you've had a rough weekend. Give Randy some time, he'll come to his senses."

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy," Cassie grumbled under her breath and hung up the phone. "All I need right now is a Tylenol and some water."

* * *

That Monday on Raw, Randy sat subdued in his locker room staring at the far wall with unnecessary concentration. Triple H had the role of General Manager for the evening and he did not look forward to his match against the entire Raw roster later in the night. Not to mention his fiasco of a weekend still lingered in his mind. Cassie refused to even look at him and John would not tell him what he said to her after he'd thrown his hissy fit when she hung up on him. No, Randy was left to walk in the dark. He had two weeks to get his mind straight, not to mention get his sex life straight too, Melina had been attached to his hip since his return and he had no idea how to get her to disappear.

"Hey, Rand, ring time, let's go," John's voice broke him from his thoughts as he knocked on the locker room door.

"Coming," he called, pulling on his RKO t-shirt and grabbing his spinning WWE Championship. "Show time."

He made his way to gorilla position, not noticing Melina lurking by the door, waiting for him to disappear around the corner before sneaking into the now vacated room.

Melina giggled to herself as she entered Randy's locker room. She wanted to surprise him when he came back and she knew exactly how. However, since she had some time to kill she glanced around the room noticing how neat it was. Her eyes fell on the duffle bag sitting on the bench beneath the cubbies lining the walls and she grinned, making her way over to it. A towel sat on top of the bag, his cell phone resting beside it, the screen black. She eyed it warily before pulling the towel off the top to find his wallet. Curious, Melina opened the crisp leather to find a few credit cards in the slots. She pulled out Randy's diver's license and laughed at the picture. She returned the card to its place, seeing pictures behind a protective flap. She paged through them, smiling at the photos of his parents and a few with his siblings. A frown creased the Diva's face at one picture, however. She pulled out the photo of Randy and another woman she only knew as Cassie. The two had never met and Melina had no intention of meeting the elementary school teacher. In the photograph, Randy had his arms wrapped around Cassie's middle. The two were kissing in a more than friendly way and it made Melina's stomach turn at the thought that the two had dated.

"Oh God I hope not," Melina muttered, crumpling the picture and tossing it over her shoulder. Just as she went to investigate the rest of the duffle bag Randy's hone went off, the screen lighting up and buzzing loudly. Melina hesitated for a split second, an evil grin spreading across her face. She grabbed the phone, seeing it happened to be Cassie calling and pressed the send button.

"Hello?"

Cassie opened her mouth to speak when it hit her that a woman had answered Randy's phone. She furrowed her brow and cleared her throat, unsure of how to address the situation. "Who is this?"

"This is Melina Perez, Randy's girlfriend."

Cassie gaped, her cell phone almost dropping from her hand with shock. Randy had a girlfriend? And he didn't bother to mention it to her? "I'm sorry but last I checked Randy was single."

"Well then he must not have that close of a friendship with you," Melina shot back.

"Excuse me?" Cassie snapped.

Melina grinned, enjoying herself. She opened her mouth to reply when the door of the locker room burst open and Randy walked into the room, a smirk on his face. It instantly disappeared, however, and he nearly dropped his gleaming WWE Championship on the floor.

"Melina, what the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, practically running across the room. He yanked the phone from her hands and held it up to his ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

"I've heard enough already, Randy. I'm sorry I even called," Cassie's hurt voice greeted his ears before the line clicked.

Randy's entire body began to shake with fury. He ended the call, dropping his cell phone on top of the towel over his bag. He slowly turned to Melina, pure anger coursing through him.

"What the FUCK did you DO?"


	4. Putting Holes in Happiness

Evidence

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 4: Putting Holes in Happiness

Cassie sat at her desk watching her students copy down the last of the notes on the board before school let out for the weekend. It had been almost a week since her conversation with Randy's supposed girlfriend, Melina and she still felt so broken her chest hurt just thinking about it. She blinked away the tears filling her eyes and took a sip from her water bottle as a few students began packing up their things in preparation for the bell. She stood up from her chair and smiled around at her class.

"Why don't you all pack up early today, okay? Get in line for the buses early?"

Her class cheered happily and they all left the room to go to their lockers. Cassie smiled as the boys and girls left, sinking back into her chair as her cell phone vibrated on her desk. She had ignored any calls from Randy all week; just the sight of his name sickened her. She could not wait for the evening to roll around when she could dance and let loose. She had gone a little far at the club since her fiasco of a conversation, often coming to school exhausted from late nights entertaining drunken men at the bar. She glanced back at her cell phone and sighed at the name on the display, it was Randy calling yet again.

"Why did I even have to call him?" she asked the empty room. Grabbing the phone, she hit the send button before it went to voicemail. "Yes?"

"Cass, listen I wanted to explain about Melina and—" Randy started and Cassie rolled her eyes.

Before Randy could say anything more the dial tone sounded loud in his ear. Cassie grinned, tossing her phone back on her desk and pulled a stack of homework assignments toward her. She pulled out her signature purple pen to being grading when someone tapped their knuckles against the propped open door. Looking up from her work, she smiled at the sight of one of her closest friends, Madeline Harper, the fifth grade English teacher who taught down the hall.

"Hey, girl," she moved into the room, placing her laptop on the desk and pulling up a chair.

"Hi Maddie," Cassie smiled, taking another sip from her water bottle.

"So how are you and Randy going?"

Cassie's face fell and she dropped her pen on the desk, "We're not speaking to each other at the moment."

Maddie gaped at her with wide brown eyes, "Are you kidding me? Why would you not speak to a fine looking piece of man meat like him?"

"What is it with you and the men in my life," Cassie laughed, shaking her head. "We just can't ever agree when it comes to his job or my life and now he's supposedly got a girlfriend that he lied to me about. We're just one happy loving couple."

"That's why you smack a ho, girl," Maddie grinned.

Both women laughed, Maddie pulling out her own stack of papers to grade. Cassie watched as she began scribbling on the kids work in bright red pen, the marks harsh against the white paper. "Why don't you use a more neutral color, Mad, like blue or green, it gives the students less stress, really and the colors are not as harsh on the eyes."

"Do you really think I care about the health of their eyes? They get an "F" they better see the damn thing," she held up one of the papers, "and red is the only color that'll really pop."

Cassie rolled her eyes, glancing at her email before finishing her papers. She sighed, her mind drifting to thoughts of how she and Randy used to be. They never argued or fought as much as they did now, most of their petty disagreements over who would cook dinner or where to go to hang out at night. It was only when Randy decided he wanted to become a wrestler that things began to get rocky. Cassie had just gotten a job with the elementary school while Randy had begun travelling more with the WWE, barely ever around when she needed him.

"Are you alright, Cass,?" Maddie broke her from her brooding and she blinked, realizing she had been staring at her computer intensely.

"Actually, no," she admitted, rubbing her eyes. "I can't focus anymore, Maddie. This is killing me. I wish we could just work this out, but it just keeps getting worse. He's not going to let me off the hook until—" Cassie stopped, bowing her head. "Never mind."

Maddie narrowed her eyes, "No I think you can continue."

"Not here," Cassie hissed, glancing at the open classroom door.

Getting up from her seat, Maddie moved across the room to the door. She kicked the stopper out of it and let it close behind her, a smug look on her face as she sat back down across from her friend. Cassie sighed, knowing Maddie would not give up without a fight and began fiddling with her pen.

"Speak up, girlie, I know there's a whole lot of shit going down and I need me some details."

"Remind me again why you work in High Ridge? This stuck up, predominantly white hell hole?" Cassie laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I get paid a hell of a lot more at this place than at that nasty ghetto ass thing they call a public school in St. Louis. This place needs a sista' anyway," Maddie flashed a grin, making Cassie laugh. "And clearly there are lost elementary school teachers with sexy men in their lives who need my skill in making them wake up and smell the orgasmic cologne emanating from said man. You two seriously need to fuck and get it over with," she concluded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Cassie smiled sarcastically.

"Now, speak woman, I have papers to grade. Tell me what's going on in that messed up life of yours."

Heaving a sigh, Cassie combed her hand through her hair, "Okay fine. Teaching isn't my only job, Maddie. I work at Myth Nightclub as a bartender and dancer at night. I didn't want anyone here to know about it just in case one of the students found out."

At first Maddie's face was simply blank, her dark skin smooth without a trace of emotion. Cassie wondered if she was pulling her leg or just soaking it in when a huge smile spread across her friend's face and she broke into hysterical laughter.

"What? Did I say something?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Oh. My. God. Cassie's got her groove on! You're worried about losing this when you shake your ass on top of a bar for a little fun? Girl, the surprises just keep on coming. How is Randy pissed off at you for that? That's hot!"

Cassie buried her face in her hands, shaking her head as Maddie laughed. "It's more complicated than that. I've been working there for almost three years and I lied to Randy about it while we were.. you know.. dating… and he blew up when I told him and now I don't think he'll be satisfied until it blows up in my face. I can't prove him right, Mad. I can't let him win this one."

"Well if this isn't just one big damn soap opera, next you're going to tell me his best guy friend is sticking your sister, right?" Maddie laughed, trying to catch her breath.

The smile faded from Cassie's face and she glared, shutting Maddie up.

"Sorry, too far. Sorry."

"I just don't want this to get around the school; I don't need parents wanting my license revoked because I dance. I love teaching and I don't want to give it up, but I can't give up dancing either."

"Well, hell, I'd tell you to risk it and fuck what they say, but from a professional standpoint you need to figure out what you want to do more and stick with one before you piss off the wrong person and shit hits the fan, you know?"

Cassie nodded, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Well, you better get thinking, missy, because Randy won't wait for you for the rest of his life, he has needs too and right now that "supposed girlfriend" is fulfilling those needs and it's going to eat the hell out of you until you realize how much you really love the dumb fucker."

"Thanks, Maddie, although strange, your advice really helps," Cassie smiled as Maddie got to her feet and began gathering her things.

"No problem, chica, let me know how it pans out. But right now, I have an appointment with a guy I met the other night at one of the school's carnivals, he's such a sweet heart."

"Do tell," Cassie raised an eyebrow.

Maddie grinned, lifting her chin proudly, "His name is John Hennigan I think Randy might know him."

Thinking for a moment, Cassie nodded slowly, "Yeah I think he does, I know John had a little feud with him in the ring. He goes by John Morrison in the ring. I wonder why he was here…when did you two meet?"

"A couple weeks back. He was in town for a show or something like that and had gotten lost. He stopped at the carnival to get directions and something to eat," Maddie shrugged. "I just happened to get lucky I guess."

Cassie rolled her eyes again, "Go Maddie, get your groove on. And while you're doing that I'm going to brood over my miserable situation. Have fun for me, love."

Maddie laughed, waving before pushing the door open and disappearing down the hallway toward her own classroom. As soon as she was gone Cassie groaned, resting her head on her arms, her hair spilling over the desk. She closed her eyes, trying to rethink the whole situation before she made any type of decision but nothing came to her but the inevitable choice she had to make, dancing or teaching math.

"I need a drink," she mumbled, pulling out her bag and packing her things to leave school for the day.

Randy cursed, pacing around his hotel room, his cell phone laying on the bed with the dress shirt he planned on wearing to the club that night. Even if he felt sore from his match he desperately needed to unwind and John had found an impressive nightclub near the hotel where they planned to get wasted and have some fun. He had successfully avoided Melina for most of the night and all he had to worry about was next weeks Raw and the looming spectacular that was Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania, the granddaddy of them all, the biggest even of his career and the one show that Cassie would miss because of their enormous argument.

"Why must this be so fucking complicated," he grumbled, checking his phone for the tenth time, refusing to admit that Cassie hung up on him for a reason. He had to stay positive, hoping she would cool down before his big show. He pulled on his shirt, making sure it looked alright with his jeans. He smirked at the mirror when a knock sounded at the door.

"Randy, come on," John's voice greeted his ears.

Grabbing his keys and phone, randy pulled the door open. John chuckled as Randy stepped into the hall and he frowned, looking over John's appearance. "Don't even laugh Cena. At least I wear fashionable clothes and not that stupid gangster shit you insist on wearing everywhere."

"Whatever, man, at least I don't look gay," John laughed, making his way down the hall ahead of him.

"Oh yeah, real funny, John" Randy called, following him down the hall. "At least I've got a girl and not some fifteen dollar porno on Pay-Per-View."

John shook his head, a boyish smile on his face as Randy followed him into the elevator, "Which girl? The one that hates you for being an insensitive prick, or the one who's tailing you because she's a psycho bitch?"

Randy rubbed his chin in annoyance, "You know what? Fuck you, John."

"Wow, I think Cass was right, you do run away from fights. Now I know where the creative team gets it," John stated with an evil gleam in his eye.

Randy glared as John stepped out of the elevator. He followed, fingering the cell phone in his pocket. He itched to call Cassie back, knowing she would not even consider calling him back after their earlier brief conversation.

"That was low, man, really low."

"Oh quit whimpering and let's go, I have a date with Pete Coors and Jack Daniel," John grinned, holding his arm out toward the front doors of the hotel.

"And you think I'm gay," Randy smirked as the two walked out into the evening, receiving a hard cuff on the side of the head from John as they made their way across the parking lot to enjoy a long night of partying, all in hopes of forgetting their problems at least for one night.


	5. Drunken Mistakes

Evidence

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 5: Drunken Mistakes

The music of Myth Nightclub blared, the line outside wrapping around the building while the bouncers stood their ground throughout the club. Inside the dancers had come out from hiding, all scantily clad and wrapped around stripper poles or in cages dancing over the crowded main floor. On top of the bar Cassie grooved to the music her hair flying in her face as she mixed drinks. She closed her eyes, swaying her hips to the music, finally letting loose after the long week. A smile crossed her face and she slid into a split, letting the man in front of her slip a dollar bill into the waist of her bikini. She smiled at him, pouring him a shot of tequila before getting back on her feet to finish the song.

"More!" the men cheered as the song ended and Cassie hopped down from the bar to grab a few more bottles of liquor. She smiled and hopped back up as the next song blasted through the club. She poured a few drops of Jack Daniel's down her front, letting one of the guys lick it off her chest. She laughed as his hands roamed up her sides before she pulled away.

"Anyone up for some shots?" she asked, dipping low to pour liquor into one man's open mouth. He winked at her and stuffed a bill into her bikini before making his way out onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I couldn't help but notice your rather extravagant behavior," a familiar voice yelled over the music and Cassie turned. A smile crossed her face and she sat on the bar in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing in town, Chris?" she smiled, shaking the bottles of liquor still in her hands.

"Oh, you know, just looking for some fun," Chris Jericho smiled, resting his hands on Cassie's hips.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the roster in South Carolina?" she asked as he leaned close to her, taking in her scent, a mixture of liquor and peach spray.

"I heard you and Randy weren't speaking to each other and thought you might appreciate a visit from an old friend," he blatantly lied, pulling Cassie off the bar and into his lap. "What do you say me and you get outta here?"

Grinning, Cassie leaned close to him, his breath, a mixture of mint and liquor, fluttering across her face. A smile graced her face and she ran a finger over his lips. "As tempting as that sounds I still have another two hours of work, but stick around, I might take you up on the offer later."

"Oh you know I will," Chris grinned as Cassie kissed the side of his mouth, tempting him before hopping back up on the bar to continue her routine for the night.

By the time her shift ended Cassie could barely stand up straight she felt so buzzed. As promised, Chris waited for her by the bar as she bid her fellow bartender, a skinny blonde named Michelle, goodbye. He draped her arm around his shoulders to keep her steady and helped her out to her car.

"Chris, do you remember where I live?" Cassie asked, resting her head on his shoulder as he slid into the driver's seat of her car.

He smiled, pushing a strand of hair from her face, "Yes, Cass, I do remember where you live. Come on; let's get you home before you get yourself into trouble."

"Thanks," she smiled, curling up into a ball in her seat. "Chris?"

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her and smirked as his eyes met hers.

"How come we never took our relationship past the sex?" she asked, entwining her fingers with his.

Chris laughed, combing his hand through his short blonde hair, his blue eyes on the steering wheel as they sat at a red light. Resting his head back on the rest, he looked down at Cassie, her face framed by her long hair, the orange of the streetlight making her skin glow eerily. Chris shrugged a shoulder, opening his mouth to reply when a loud honk startled the two out of their trance. Pressing the gas, Chris moved out of the intersection, keeping silent until he pulled up in front of Cassie's house.

"You know, Cass, I don't know why," he mumbled, glancing over to see her asleep, her head resting against the seatbelt. Chris smiled, putting the car in park and turning it off. He climbed out of the car, lifting Cassie into his arms and carrying her into the house.

* * *

Randy grinned broadly, holding up his tenth beer of the evening and saluting John across the dance floor of the new club they'd discovered. The buzz taking over his brain from the alcohol felt like ecstasy, not a single thing could ruin his night. Not even the thought of Cassie could bother him. A hand brought Randy from his thoughts and he glanced down to see Melina smiling devilishly up at him, her teeth bared as her body twisted with the music. He felt his body respond to her hips grinding against his, his jeans getting tighter around the middle as she pressed herself against him. Downing the rest of his beer, Randy let his anger at her ebb away with the music. If Cassie would not see her mistakes and let him back into her life, he would make due with Melina. She had more fire in her little finger than Cassie anyway, her determination to make him hers blatantly obvious in the bedroom.

The Diva placed her hand on the back of his neck, her finger tracing the top of his tattoo as she drew his face closer to hers, a tempting glint in her eyes that had Randy hooked. She ran another finger over his lips, leaning close, her tantalizing scent making Randy woozy.

"Forgive me?" she whispered, wrapping her leg around his waist. "I didn't mean to make things worse between you and your friend."

Tantalized by her spell Randy had no time to think about his next move. He nodded, catching her lips in a hot kiss, letting her press him up against the wall. He pulled away from her gasping for air his eyes meeting John's in the middle of the dance floor.

"Will you two get a damn room?" he yelled with disgust.

Without a second thought Randy grabbed Melina's hand and led her toward the club's exit, his cell phone out to dial a cab to take them back to the hotel. What he failed to see was the evil grin on Melina's face at the knowledge of her final triumph over Cassie, or so she thought.

* * *

Chris gently placed Cassie on her bed, hesitating as she rested her head against his arm a soft sigh escaping her lips. He moved to shake her off when she opened her eyes and smiled, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Hey," she muttered—her voice low from sleeping.

"Hi, Cass."

"Are you leaving?" she asked, sitting up as Chris backed away from the bed. He watched her push her hair from her face, the strands framing it beautifully. Chris drew in a breath to say yes when she shook her jean jacket from her shoulders, leaving her in only a thin pink tank top and her loose black sweatpants. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under the shirt and bit his bottom lip, itching to take it off.

"If you don't want me to leave, I'll stay," he forced himself to say, fighting to keep the tremble from his voice.

Cassie lay back on the bed, kicking the jacket over the side, "Will you lay with me then?"

"Does little Cassie need someone to sing her to sleep?" Chris laughed, lying down beside her.

Resting her head on his chest, Cassie ran her fingers over the black button up he donned. She slipped her hand under the cloth, feeling his rock hard pecks under her palm. As the two lay together, Cassie listening to Chris's steady breathing, she decided to take a chance, slipping her finger under the button of his shirt and popping it.

"What are you doing, Cassie?" Chris muttered, watching her pop two more buttons.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Cassie flirted, popping the last few buttons on his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. She kissed his chest with a grin, her hands roaming over his arms. "I'm making the best of a rather tempting situation." She kissed down his stomach, smirking as Chris let out a moan. She undid his belt, her hands fumbling with his jeans when Chris grabbed her, flipping her onto her back so he was on top. Cassie laughed as he yanked off her sweatpants before finishing her job of removing his own jeans.

"Are you sure you want this?" Chris breathed as Cassie pulled him down for a kiss, pressing her body to his.

"Yes," she replied, moaning as Chris's hands found her rear, pushing her hips to his. "Yes!"

Chris bared his teeth as Cassie raked her fingers down his arms, her nails leaving long red trails over the skin. She tilted her head back as his pace quickened and a look of ecstasy overtook her. She moaned, wrapping her leg around his waist, her body embracing him with every thrust of his hips. But one thing she did not do was look Chris in the eyes. She kept her head tilted toward the closet door across the room her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh God, Randy," she whispered before her eyes shot open and Chris stopped.

"What?"

Slowly turning her head, Cassie looked up at Chris her face full of shock and horror, "I—Oh my God. Chris, I'm so sorry," she stuttered."

Chris stared at her, trying to fight the laughter bubbling in his chest. He knew Cassie still had major feelings for Randy, and he knew that her mind couldn't function without the thought of the WWE Champion lingering in it. But he did not fly all the way to Missouri for her to whisper Randy's while he had her in the sack. No, he had come to Missouri to reclaim what was rightfully his, the woman who had plagued his mind for nearly five years, and the woman who cut off their relationship in fear of him hurting her.

"Cassie, relax," he cut off her apologetic rambling. "Just be quiet."

Cassie gaped at him, "Hang on, you're forgiving me?"

"Well, seeing as I haven't finished what I've set out to do, yes, I'm forgiving you," Chris glanced down at his waist and she blushed.

"Oh, yeah. No, keep going," she giggled with embarrassment as Chris resumed their love making. He grinned when the look of ecstasy returned to her face, her cries now for him and only him for the rest of the evening.


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Evidence

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

Melina smiled as she lay beside Randy, her fingers entwined with his as she listened to his breathing. Her plan had worked, she had conquered Randy's obsession with Cassandra and his mind now revolved around her, Melina, the true woman in his life. Nothing could have gone more perfectly. Well, perhaps winning the Women's Championship would make her life complete, but having the sexiest man on the Raw roster at her side was a close second.

Randy groaned in his sleep, his brow creasing for a moment before his muscles relaxed and a slight smile crossed his face. Whatever he dreamt about pleased him. Melina cuddled close to him, tracing her fingers over the hills of his cut abdomen, each touch making Randy smile even more.

"Lina, stop you're making me horny," he mumbled, his eyes opening slightly to look at her.

"That's a first," Melina smiled, kissing him gently, "a man asking a woman to stop making him horny."

Randy chuckled, rolling on top of her, "I get dangerous when I'm turned on," he growled, thrusting his hips hard against her.

"Oh, please, don't hurt me," Melina giggled as Randy kissed her.

As the two made out on the bed Randy's cell phone went off on the side table, startling them both. He groaned, rolling off of the Diva to look at the alert. "Raw" read on his screen, the time flashing nearly noon. He groaned and sat up, his eyes returning to Melina who looked up at him curiously.

"What's up?"

"Time to go to the arena," he muttered, climbing from bed to get his things together.

Chris Jericho strutted through the halls of the Colonial Center his head held high as he past the various locker rooms on his way to the ring to warm up. After spending most of his weekend with Cassie, he felt rejuvenated to have not only a woman on his arm, but Randy's woman. What better way to get under the WWE Champion's skin than to court his best friend. Jericho smirked, making his way down the ramp to see none other than Randy Orton bouncing off the ropes to get warmed up. He hopped up onto the apron, resting his arms on the top rope as Randy realized he was no longer alone.

"Jericho," Randy nodded curtly, his expression sour. Randy and Jericho had never really been on good terms, not because of their feud for the WWE title, but because Chris had a history with his best friend, and not a very good history at that. Randy held a personal grudge against the man now staring at him across the ring, a grudge that actually brought him and Cassie closer together. He hated Jericho for charming Cassie and then leaving her when she admitted she had strong feelings for him, feelings he knew never really went away while they were still together.

"Orton," Chris replied, climbing into the ring. He smirked as Randy held up his fists, preparing for a brawl and Chris slid into a ready stance as well.

The two locked up in the middle of the ring, Randy throwing Chris into the turnbuckles with a huge shove. He wiped a drip of spit from the side of his mouth and waited for Chris to recover.

"How's Melina doing?" Chris asked as he got to his feet, locking up with Randy again.

"She's fine. What about you? Any new heartbreaks the world should know about?" Randy shot sarcastically as Chris backed him into the turnbuckles opposite him.

Chris grinned and broke his hold, "Actually, I've gone back to an old flame, this time with the intention of fixing what I did to her. Time really made me realize how much I cared about her. And she is having a bit of a hard time right now anyway, trying to get over her best friend and all."

Randy froze, his anger boiling past fury. How dare Chris even go near Cassie. After all the crap he put her through their first time around it surprised him that she even looked at him again. Then the guilt hit like a frying pan. Of course she'd be willing to go back to someone like Chris, she's obviously broken up about him and Melina and their ongoing argument on top of that. How could he have been so stupid?

"You bastard," Randy growled, shoving Chris hard and dodging a punch to the face.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Chris smiled sarcastically, ducking as Randy came at him with a clothesline. He picked him up for a scoop slam and rolled away as Randy recovered.

"Why would you do something like that to Cassie?" Randy growled, catching Chris in a headlock. "She's confused already, why make it worse? She's got enough on her plate right now without your abusive bullshit."

"Abusive?" Chris took hold of Randy's elbow, pushing his arm up to break the hold. "I've never hit her."

"Right," Randy scoffed, Irish whipping him across the ring only to be hit with a shoulder block. Chris stood over him with a sly grin, his eyes triumphant.

"Well, really it's your fault she's so vulnerable, Randy. Maybe you should just give up."

A wave of fury caught Randy and he jumped to his feet. Chris ducked at his attempt to hit a neck breaker and ran across the ring only to be caught by a hard RKO. Randy glared down as Chris held his head from the move. He gathered a wad of spit in his mouth, spitting it into Chris's hair before leaving the ring, steamed that someone would even consider trying to remove Cassie from his life.

"So you're with Jericho now?" Maddie asked, popping a few bits of popcorn into her mouth as Cassie took a seat on her couch, the TV set to Monday Night Raw.

Cassie took a sip from her Diet Cherry Coke and nodded, running her fingers through her hair as the WWE theme began to play the montage of wrestlers flickering across the screen. "I figured if Randy is going to hold this dancing thing against me, I'm going to hold Melina against him and I can't stay hung up on him forever, you know? So I just pretty much said fuck it and got with Chris. Let me tell you, it was good."

The two women laughed as John Cena's music started the show and Cassie grinned. Maddie shook her head as the Chain Gang Soldier made his way down the ramp, a smile on his face as the fans received him with a mixture of boos and cheers. Cassie took another sip of her soda as the Big Show interrupted John followed closely by JBL and to Cassie's dismay, Randy Orton.

"Damn," Maddie leaned forward as Randy made his way down the ramp, the WWE Championship glittering on his shoulder. "You're boy's looking fine."

"He's not "my boy"," Cassie snapped defensively.

"Right," Maddie rolled her eyes as the men argued in the ring.

Cassie tossed a pillow at her friend, receiving a hard hit back. As the two women laughed the doorbell chimed, startling them both into silence. Cassie stood up from the couch looking curious and padded to the door, straightening the black baby t-shirt she donned and gray capris.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" she asked over her shoulder, pulling the front door open to see a UPS guy standing on the step, an envelope in one hand and a scanner in the other.

"Package for Miss Cassandra Casey?" he asked holding out the envelope.

"Yes, that's me, thank you," she took it, signing her name.

Maddie moved up behind her friend, peering over Cassie's shoulder curiously. "Well, are you gonna open it or just stand there and stare?"

"Shut up," Cassie shoved her friend before returning to the living room, Raw just going to commercial. She ripped open the envelope and shook her head, fighting off a curious Maddie who snatched for the paper.

"Come on, what is it? Who sent it?" Maddie asked, snatching for the envelope again.

Cassie tripped avoiding Maddie's swiping hands and fell over the back of the couch as Raw came back from commercial break. Popping back up, Cassie smiled as Chris's music began on the TV. Maddie rolled her eyes, snatching the contents of the envelope from her hand and studying it. Her jaw dropped and she waved her hand in front of Cassie's face.

"Hey, Chica," Maddie snapped. "A paid in full flight to Orlando, Florida and back and a front row ticket to Wrestlemania 24? Someone must really like you."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie snatched the tickets back, "Actually, John sent them to me in hopes of fixing my relationship with Mr. Orton. Now shut up, I want to watch Christopher win."

"You are a trip, woman," Maddie shook her head, settling down on the couch to watch Chris and CM Punk fight MVP and Carlito.


	7. The Hall of Fame

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 7: The Hall of Fame

The sun of Orlando hit Cassie's face as she stepped out of the airport looking for her ride to the hotel where the WWE Superstars and Divas lodged. She squinted, holding her ticket over her eyes while she searched for her sunglasses, finding them in the front pocket of her carry-on. Slipping the glasses onto her face, she grabbed her carry-on and duffle bag, her eyes searching for anyone that looked familiar.

"Hey! Cassie!" Chris Jericho called out behind her. She spun around with a bright smile, seeing Chris leaning against a glittering Cadillac- his sunglasses hiding his eyes. She adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder and rushed over to him, dropping her things to jump into his arms.

"I missed you," she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too," he smiled, letting her take his sunglasses off to look into his eyes.

"John must have sent you to get me."

"Indeed he did," Chris grinned, kissing her again before setting her back on her feet. "Come on, let's get you checked in. We have to get ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony tonight, kiddo."

"Hall of Fame?" Cassie asked, climbing into the car while Chris put her things in the trunk.

He shut the trunk, making his way back to the driver's side door and pulled it open, resting his arm on the open window, "Yes, Cassandra, the Hall of Fame, you're my date."

Looking intrigued, Cassie crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh really? And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I wanted to surprise you?" Chris shrugged, climbing into the car and starting it. "Besides, I have a dress waiting for you in your room that I know you'll adore and it'll knock Randy's boots off when he sees you."

Cassie narrowed her eyes at this comment. Why would Chris want her to look extra good for Randy? She opened her mouth to ask when it hit her. Chris wanted to rub the fact that they were back together in Randy's face. Cassie closed her mouth, trying to keep her thoughts to herself. She only managed to think even more about the situation to the point where she felt she'd explode.

"Chris, why were you at the bar that night? And be honest this time," she blurted, glancing at her boyfriend and frowning when he clenched his jaw before looking at her.

Chris heaved a sigh, scratching his head before his eyes met hers. He knew he couldn't lie to her again, she could catch a lie quicker than a lie detector. But he didn't want her to know he was using her to get under Randy's skin. Hell, she probably figured that out the day he showed up at her club, but he didn't want to confirm it and see her hurt again, so he came up with the best lie he could.

"You know, I just, I heard Randy let slip that you and him were arguing again and I figured what the hell, I'll take my chances," he shrugged, making Cassie frown even more.

"You're lying again," she muttered, the hurt in her eyes breaking Chris's heart.

"Cass, what do you want from me?" he looked over at her, as they pulled out of the airport and onto the highway.

Blinking back tears, Cassie bit her lip, "I want to know I'm not wasting my time with you, Chris. I want to know that I can feel safe when I'm with you, that you won't leave like you did last time. I don't want to be hurt again, Chris."

The hard look on the eight-time Intercontinental Champion's face softened as a tear made its way down Cassie's cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, caressing her face gently. She looked away from him, her hair hiding her face as she gazed out the window. Chris sighed, trying to keep his feelings under control. He was not supposed to get attached again, he only wanted Randy's title and then he was gone, but Cassie had a way with him that he still could not figure out. She had a way of ensnaring him until he felt weak in the knees just thinking about her. And the funny part was, she had no idea she was doing it.

The two remained silent the rest of the car ride. Chris helped Cassie bring her things into the hotel and find her room. She found her room silently, her face smooth of emotions, her eyes a smooth beryl as she slid the key-card through the lock of her room. Chris moved to kiss her but she turned her head away, walking into the room to drop her carry-on onto the bed.

Chris watched her remove her watch and place it on the bedside table before slipping off her shoes and relaxing on the bed. He dropped her duffle bag in front of the dresser and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"How long are we going to be like this, Cass?" he whispered, kissing her hand again. "I hate it when you don't speak to me."

"Chris, I want to be able to trust you," Cassie whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I can't trust you if you won't tell me the truth."

"How can I prove to you that you can trust me? I'll do anything," he got off the floor and took a seat on the edge of the bed, Cassie's hand still clasped in his.

She grinned evilly and leaned forward, pulling him toward her until their lips were mere inches apart. She tilted her head as if to kiss him, her tongue gently licking his top lip before she pulled away. "You can go get my dress for me so I can get ready for tonight. And don't come back until it's time to leave."

Cassie had to hold in a giggle at the disappointed look on her boyfriend's face- his eyes still closed at the anticipation of a kiss. He pouted, opening his eyes as Cassie jumped off the bed to check her hair in the mirror.

"You know that's really not fair," he frowned, following her across the room and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Chris hugged her close, moving her hair away from the back of her neck and placing a gentle kiss on it. Cassie closed her eyes and smiled, placing her hands over his as they rested on her middle.

"Chris, the dress," she reminded him.

He groaned as she detached herself from him, "Fine, I'll go get the damn dress. Be right back…"

* * *

Randy straightened his tie in the mirror of his hotel room, his blue eyes drifting to the reflection of Melina as she zipped her dress, her long black hair curled down her back. He smirked when she looked at him over her shoulder, a sly grin crossing her red lips as they watched each other.

"Is something wrong, lover?" she asked, making her way over to him, her hands snaking up his sides to finish fixing his tie and smooth his jacket.

"Not at all," Randy turned to her with a smile. "You look beautiful."

Melina winked, pecking him lightly before grabbing her purse, "Thank you. We better get going, I don't want to get caught with the fans again—they'll make us late to the theatre."

Randy nodded, grabbing his keys while Melina grabbed her clutch. The two made their way to the elevator, making it to the lobby were John stood, his hand in the pockets of his suit while he nodded to whatever Dave Batista was yapping to him about. Melina rolled her eyes, grabbing Randy's hand and dragging him toward the two, a sly grin on her face as her eyes roved over her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello David," she smiled, vixen-like as she wrapped her arm around Randy's middle.

Dave scowled, "Hello Melina."

"You two have a history we don't know about?" John asked, his eyes passing between the two as Dave clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Melina licked her bottom lip seductively and nodded, "We dated while we were both on SmackDown. We broke up when I got moved to Raw and he had to stay on the lower brand."

Dave let out a warning growl as Melina hugged a distracted Randy closer to her. She looked up at him curiously, her gaze following the Legend Killer's to the elevator where Chris Jericho had emerged with his date…Cassie?

"She looks beautiful," Dave muttered in awe as he watched Cassie lift her dress to walk toward the front of the hotel lobby.

"Stunning," Randy agreed, his eyes glued to his friend as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

Cassie blushed, her long hair falling in waves down her back. The dress she wore, a silk silver halter gown that hugged her curves as she walked, glittered in the fading sunlight as her eyes met Randy's. Cassie spared him a smirk before Chris swooped in, resting his hand gently on the small of her back, distracting her attention. Randy clenched his jaw in annoyance as Chris pecked her on the cheek before holding the limo door open for her and she disappeared from his view.

"Damn," John grinned as the limo drove off.

"Shut up, John," Melina warned, grabbing Randy's arm and dragging him toward their own limo outside the hotel.

* * *

Cassie gazed in awe at the Amway Arena as she followed Chris to their seats in the front of the theatre. She watched the crew adjusting the speakers and checking cameras while the Superstars mingled with the inductees. Chris leaned in to kiss her, his lips brushing her shoulder when Randy strode in with Melina attached at his hip.

"Chris, please," Cassie brushed him off, making her way passed Randy and Melina to chat with John, her hips swinging as she moved.

Randy's eyes followed as Cassie moved past him. She spared him a smirk and a wink before placing an elegant hand on John's arm to catch his attention. He turned with a grin, allowing her entrance into his conversation. Randy frowned, distracted as Cassie leaned on John's shoulder, her eyes sparkling with laughter. He couldn't help but suddenly feel unwanted, Melina suddenly was not good enough at his side. He had to have Cassie. He had to somehow get her away from Chris. The feeling passed however as Melina placed her hand on his face, her lips catching his in a quick kiss. Randy kept his eyes on Cassie, their gaze locked as he halfheartedly kissed Melina. Cassie gaped at him for a split second, her vulnerability obvious before her features hardened and she turned her back on him to finish her conversation with John and Triple H.

"Cass, come on, we're starting soon," Chris called, waving for Cassie from their seats. She held up a finger, pecking John on the cheek and hugging Hunter before making her way back toward Chris.

Randy watched closely as Cassie approached Chris. He grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her to their seat. Melina shook her head, sitting down with a huff while Randy watched Chris quiz his friend about pecking John. Melina tugged at his sleeve, distracting him from studying his friend.

"Come on, lover, sit down."

"Yeah," Randy sank into his seat beside her, letting her rest her hand on his thigh. The lights in the house dimmed signaling the start of the show and the chattering audience fell quiet. The opening music began and Randy sighed, prepping himself for a long night of rambling old people.

A few rows behind, Cassie let out a quiet sigh as the first inductees made their way across the stage. Chris glanced at her, his grip on her hand tightening as she bowed her head forward entwining her fingers. She tolerated the first three inductees, sitting quietly as they told stories and reminisced about the old wrestling days. It wasn't until legendary Dusty Rhodes made his way across the stage to induct Eddie Graham that Chris's grip on her wrist became unbearable. She twisted her wrist, seeing the bruise and pulled her hand free. Chris glanced at her incredulously as she jumped to her feet. Making sure the camera was nowhere around her or Chris, she left the theatre, making her way quickly toward the ladies' room to gain some separation from Chris's penetrating stare.

"Cass!" a voice called behind her and she slowed, her dress swishing at her feet.

She turned with a sigh, her eyes lifting to find Randy's as he made his way toward her, a concerned look on his face. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" he grabbed her wrist, gently cradling it in his hands, the purple handprint from Chris clearly pissing him off.

"I'm fine, I just needed some air, what do you care anyway?" Cassie snapped, hesitating a moment before pulling her hand out of his.

"Are we going to be like this for the rest of our lives?" he asked, leaning against the wall while Cassie tangled her fingers in her hair. "Not speak to each other for months and then argue whenever we have the chance to talk."

Their eyes met and Cassie looked away, her heart pounding in her ears. She knew she couldn't shut Randy out of her life forever, she loved him too much. And not speaking to him was killing her all the same. They had to find a happy compromise to their ongoing argument and they had to find one soon.

"Cass, I just hate seeing you ruin your life for a skanky strip job at a bar, you have so much going for you right now," Randy broke the silence.

"First of all, I do not remove my clothes for a living, Randal," Cassie snapped, jabbing her finger into his chest, "Second, I love what I do and I'm good at it, you just don't understand the feeling. Being desired by hundreds of men on a nightly basis, the power of that moment and the adrenaline rush, you just don't understand."

Randy rested his head back on the wall and sighed, "Help me understand, Cass. I don't know what else to do anymore. I'm so tired of having the same arguments over and over again and I really don't want to see this dancing gig get you fired from a great teaching job. Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it, I just want you back in my life."

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed, "Just don't say anything, Randy. If you can't trust me and support me, you don't deserve to be apart of my life. At least Chris doesn't question my motives. He sees me for who I am not what I do. Maybe you should learn from that."

Randy watched as Cassie made her way back toward the doors into the theatre. He fished for something to say when the bruise on her wrist caught the light. "At least I don't abuse you, Cass. I would never hit you like he does."

She glanced at her wrist, the purple dying down to a dark red, "He may grab a little too hard, but he doesn't mess with my head the way you do. Good night, Randy," she whispered, turning her back on him and returning to the theatre.

Randy heaved a sigh, banging the back of his head against the wall before following her back into the theatre to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to halfway through the show?" Chris asked, nuzzling Cassie's shoulder as they made their way back to the hotel after the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Sighing, Cassie rolled her eyes, "Chris, what's with the questioning? I'm sorry if I needed some fresh air during the show, it was emotional and you were grabbing my hand really hard. I just needed some space."

"Then why did Randy follow you out?"

"Oh my God," she glanced out the limo window. "Maybe because he's my best friend and he obviously cares how I feel more than you do," she snapped as the limo came to a stop outside of the hotel. She pushed the door open before the driver could make it around the car and made her way across the lobby and into the elevator.

Chris climbed out as well, moving across the lobby as other Superstars mingled signing autographs with some scattered fans. A cute blonde sashayed toward him with a Sharpie and a grin, her blue eyes sparkling. Chris knew he couldn't let such an attracting young woman down so he stopped in front of the elevators to wait.

"Oh my God, Chris Jericho," she giggled. "Can I get an autograph?"

"Yeah sure, why not," Chris nodded, not noticing Randy watching the two flirt from where he stood in the corner of the lobby. The blonde unbuttoned her shirt, pulling aside the cloth to expose part of her breast. She giggled as Chris popped the cap, scribbling his signature across her skin.

"Would you mind taking a picture with me?" she asked, her voice breathy with excitement.

"Yeah sure," Chris nodded as her friend rushed over to snap a picture. She grabbed his hand, placing it where he'd signed her chest. She then grinned at the camera, wrapping her leg around his waist as the flash went off. Before Chris could get away she grabbed his face, smashing her lips against his as the camera went off, her friend giggling and laughing with excitement. "Thanks, Chris," she winked, letting him go and waving.

"Yeah.." he nodded, backing into the elevator and smashing his finger into the door close button. The second the doors shut he let out his breath, now it was time to deal with his unruly girlfriend once and for all.

* * *

Cassie curled up in her hotel room, her dress strewn over the back of the desk chair in the living room. She stared blankly at her bruised wrist, her eyes fogged as she considered her options. Would it be Randy or Chris. Groaning, Cassie rolled back into the pillows of her queen-sized bed, flipping her cell phone onto the bedside table. Two seconds after she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep the first riffs of her ringtone "You and Me and the Devil Makes Three" by Marilyn Manson filled the quiet room.

"Are you kidding me?" Cassie groaned, rolling over to look at the phone. Randy's name lit the screen and she heaved a sigh. Pressing the send button. "What?"

"Hello to you too," he replied before getting to the point. "Look, Chris is down here schmoozing with blonde bimbos. I just thought you should know."

"Well don't I smell a rat," Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Well, when you see the lipstick marks all over his face don't come crying to me," Randy shot, hanging up before Cassie could reply back. She growled, tossing the phone back onto the bedside table.

"I hate men," she muttered angrily to the empty room, tossing a pillow after her phone. She rolled over face first into her pillows preparing to fall into a comfortable sleep when a hard knock interrupted her concentration to fall asleep. "Ugh, go away."

"Cass, it's me, open up," Chris said gruffly on the other side of the door.

Pushing herself up, Cassie shuffled across the room. She combed her fingers through her hair, glancing at her appearance in the mirror before answering the door. With a deep breath, she pulled it open to find Chris looking almost irate, a huge lipstick kiss mark on the side of his mouth.

"Can we please do this later, Chris, I'm exhausted," Cassie pleaded, knowing she would be in for an even longer night.

"No, we have to deal with this now," Chris snapped, slamming the door back with his fist and striding into the room.

"Oh God."

"Shut the door," Chris ordered, Cassie closing the door gently, her entire body shaking in fear of what might happen to her. "Sit down."

Sinking back onto the bed, Cassie watched Chris pace the floor. He stopped, taking a deep breath before unleashing his fury.

"Why would you talk to me like that, Cass. After all the bullshit we've been through, I thought you might have some desire to stay with me this time."

Cassie gaped, watching as Chris's head filled with steam. She let her frustration build, letting the silence sink in before exploding. "No, Chris. You left me, okay, I don't want that bullshit, okay! I truly loved you and I trusted you and then you left for a reason that's still beyond me. I moved on, And then you just some flying back into my life like you never left and I just, I can't deal with this, okay? I'm already dealing with Randy's shit, you need to accept that he is my best friend and that we dated once and that's it. If you can't trust me and I can't trust you then I guess we're just not meant to be together!"

Chris clenched his jaw, Cassie mere inches from him as she caught her breath, the color in her cheeks high from anger. She saw the fire in his eyes and took a step back, fear replacing the heated anger. Something in Chris had disappeared, his temper getting the better of him as he stood before her. In a flash his hand was around her neck, squeezing the life from her as she grabbed at him. He pressed her against the wall, his face red with fury, his eyes blank.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Cassandra," he growled, his voice not his a deep demonic sound that Cassie didn't recognize. "I'm tired of this bullshit, if you can't be mine, no one will have you."

In her moment of desperation, Cassie kicked out, her foot connecting with his thigh. Chris's grip loosened from her throat giving Cassie the opportunity to make a break for it. She scrambled to the door, throwing it open as she gasped for breath, jetting toward the stairway as Chris came yelling after her down the hall. She ran full tilt down three flights of stairs, her sides searing from running so quickly in such a short burst of energy. When she reached the floor she wanted she flew down the hall, her eyes peeled for the right room number. Skidding to a halt she threw herself against the door, slamming her fist against the wood as hard as she could, the frame shaking from the force. She could barely see through the tears clouding her vision when the door finally opened and she let out a sigh of relief between she gasps for air.

"Oh thank God," she cried. "Please, I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter seven. Let me just note that I have nothing against Chris Jericho and I love him to death, but I needed a bag guy and he just happened to be the Superstar I chose, but I am a huge fan of his and have the utmost respect for him. So withthat said, don't forget to review! –Sadie **


	8. A Little Disaster

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 8: A Little Disaster

Rain pattered against the window of the Cadillac Escalade John Cena drove in silence toward the Citrus Bowl where Wrestlemania 24 would be taped later that night. He had just gotten off the phone with a disgruntled Randy with news that Cassie and Chris had gotten in a violent fight overnight and he needed to keep Chris away from her at all costs throughout the night. He glanced at the passenger seat where the brunette sat quietly, a large purple handprint around her throat, her eyes a blank stare as she gazed out the window.

"Cass, I—I'm so sorry you had to deal with that last night," John muttered as he pulled into the parking area for the superstars.

She shook her head, looking down at her hands resting in her lap, "Its not your fault," she muttered in a monotone. "I made the mistake of trusting him and now I'm paying for it."

"But I trusted him too, Cass. And it's killing me because I did. Look at you, you're a mess and you don't deserve it. I should have never asked you to fly down here. This is my fault," John sighed, resting his head back on the seat.

"John, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you at the moment," Cassie glanced at him, seeing the age lines in his face and feeling immensely sorry for the man. John never showed his age unless he was extremely stressed and right now, he looked almost twice his age.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this. On the bright side, we're here," he parked the car, a large crowd of fans already surrounding the back garage area waiting for autographs and pictures. The smile returned to John's face and he climbed out of the car to grab his bag while Cassie gathered her purse and began making her way toward the screaming, and quite a few booing, fans. John walked casually behind her, signing autographs and snapping pictures as he went. The elementary school teacher stopped just outside the arena as John took his last picture, the youthful grin plastered on his face. He draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked inside together trying to spread the positive energy.

"Smile, Cass, it'll make you feel a hell of a lot better."

"I will only feel better when I know I'm far away from my ex-boyfriend," Cassie forced a sarcastic smile as John led her toward the converted closet they dubbed his locker room for the night.

"Oh come on, can you please just have fun tonight? Please?" John begged, making puppy eyes at her.

"As long as Christopher doesn't show up," Cassie replied flatly. "I don't feel like being beaten again thank you very much."

Nodding with understanding, John dropped his bag on the floor to find his ring gear. He pulled out a pair of jean shorts and his pumps and kneepads, pulling his shirt off to get changed.

"I hope you don't mind if I change..?"

Unable to hide her smile, Cassie laughed, "I'll lose my eyes if you want."

"Hey it's up to you, all I know is that I have nothing to hide," John wiggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I don't want to peek and tell," Cassie giggle, turning her back as John undid his belt. "Let me know when you're done you horny bastard."

"I love you too, Cass."

* * *

Chris Jericho thundered through the Citrus Bowl with a vengeance, his eyes flashing with rage as he searched relentlessly for Cassandra. Pounding his fist against the double doors separating catering from the bustle of the backstage area, Chris glanced around at the chatting Superstars and crewmembers scattered about the room. A low growl emanated from the eight time Intercontinental Champion's throat and he spun on his heel, his fist clenching as unclenching as he continued his search. Cassie's familiar laugh greeted his ears as he made his way closer to gorilla position and Chris froze, listening.

"John, seriously, knock it off," Cassie's giggles rippled through the air as John Cena jabbed his finger into her side to get her to smile.

"Then be happy, this may well be the day I win my WWE Championship back."

Chris snorted at that statement, rolling his eyes, "Yeah right," he muttered under his breath as Cassie let out another giggle.

"You know I have no favorite in this match, all three of you are my friends. I can't choose sides on this one," Cassie shook her head. "Although I think Triple H is the favorite technically in this match, however, Randy might just have something up his sleeve to retain."

"Speaking of Orton, he has yet to know you're here and not on a flight back to Missouri, so I think you'd better come with me to warm up and then park your butt in my locker room until the show starts, okay?" John ushered Cassie toward the ring to warm up.

Chris grinned evilly, following the two down the long ramp as they talked and joked. His stomach churned with jealousy when Cassie pecked John on the cheek before he climbed into the ring. Before he could go completely unnoticed, John called him out as Cassie sat down in Lillian Garcia's usual chair beside the announce table.

"What do you think you're doing, Jericho?"

Chris shrugged, his eyes still glued to Cassie on the other side of the ring, "Making sure my woman is alright. I lost my temper a bit last night. I need to make sure she isn't too banged up so we can celebrate my Money in the Bank win later tonight."

"You arrogant bastard," Cassie growled, standing up, her eyes flashing hatred.

In the ring, John bunched his fists, his eyes darting from Cassie to Chris worriedly, "Cass, stay there. Jericho you might want to leave before I let Cassandra rip your balls off and force feed them to you, because you deserve that and so much more right now."

Chris scoffed, "Like her weak little hands can handle this. You should hear her in bed, John. She can't even scream I'm so much for her."

"Fucker!" Cassie screamed, launching herself at Chris before John could step in. She raked at his face with her nails, screaming angrily as she showered Chris with curses and smacks. However, the element of surprise faded quickly and Chris soon had her on her back, his hands around her neck.

John slid out of the ring looking livid, taking careful aim before tackling Chris hard to the ground. Cassie let out a yelp as the two men rolled away from her, both struggling with each other to get the advantage. Instead of simply standing aside and letting John have all the fun, Cassie chased after the two, glad she decided to wear sneakers instead of the heels she had originally planned to wear, and joined the fight, kicking Chris hard in the ribs until he was free of John. As soon as she had the moment, Cassie stomped hard on his fingers, quickly snapping her leg back to deliver a bone crunching kick between his legs.

John let out a triumphant laugh as Chris curled up on the ground, wailing in agony. Cassie stood over her fallen ex-boyfriend, perfectly mimicking Randy's glare after attacking an opponent. John had to take a step back and remind himself he wasn't watching Randy the two were so similar before grabbing Cassie's hand and dragging her backstage before Chris regained any kind of composure to go after them again.

* * *

"Just relax, babe, let me pamper you," Melina cooed, running her hands down Randy's chest, the freshly applied oil shimmering on his chest in the artificial light.

Randy closed his eyes as Melina massaged his shoulders, her hands working magic as the knots eased out of his muscles. He let out a low sigh, enjoying the massage when a shock of pain ripped through his right shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he stared as Melina held his arm in a position dangerously close to yanking the bone from the socket.

"What the fuck?" he questioned instantly, wide eyed at what Melina was doing to him.

"Tell me why Cassie was at your doorstep last night crying her eyes out when you should have been enjoying a relaxing pre-Wrestlemania night with me?"

Randy rolled his eyes; he knew the subject of Cassie would come up sooner or later. "Melina, seriously, this insecurity about me and Cassie is crazy. There is nothing to be jealous about. She came to me last night crying her eyes out because Chris had hit her and I was the only person she could trust, okay? I took her in as a friend and that was the end of it."

"If you were the only person she could trust, why is she with John right now?" Melina demanded not leaving a breath of space between his answer and her question.

Remaining calm, Randy eased his arm out of her vice grip, pulling Melina onto his lap in the process. He rubbed her back reassuringly, hoping his soothing gestures would sway her from the warpath. "She's with John right now because I made her go with him so that I could get ready for tonight and not worry about you or Chris. I happen to trust John like she trusts me, so I figured it was fair to leave her with him so I could devote my day to you, okay? She's on her way home anyway."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it, Orton," Melina snapped.

"But it's good bullshit isn't it?" he raised his eyebrows at her mischievously.

Melina frowned, trying not to let his beautiful blue eyes affect her. Losing terribly, she cracked a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah that's some very good bullshit. Now, how about we warm up those legs…."

Randy grinned as she straddled his lap, his hands slithering up her thighs as she kissed his neck. As soon as her eyes left his face the smile faded, his thoughts roaming to Cassie in hopes that she really was on a plane back home where she should be. However, just as Melina's hands crept toward his wrestling trunks, the locker room door burst open to reveal a frantic looking John, his eyes crazed.

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" he stopped, taking a step back as Randy shoved Melina off him and she hit the floor.

"No, what's wrong?" Randy stood up quickly, frowning at the look on John's face.

"It's Chris, he's still after Cass," John reported. "I just had to fight him off her again."

"Again? John you told me you were taking her to the airport three hours ago!"

Looking guilty, John shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah.. I lied. I got her tickets to the show tonight and she wanted to stay. I told her it would be risky with Jericho's temper, but she didn't listen. I wanted to surprise you, Rand. You two really need to patch things up before everyone around here goes insane."

Melina glared at the two men from the floor, her temper boiling as John and Randy argued about Cassandra. She pushed herself up with a huff, shoving John out of her way and yanking the locker room door open. "Well, John, now that you've spilled the beans about beloved_ Cassandra_, she's gonna have another person to fight off," she spat, her words dripping jealousy before she disappeared from the room, slamming the door hard to stress her anger.

Two pairs of blue eyes met as the slam reverberated around the room before both John and Randy made a break for the door, racing as quickly as they could after Melina.

* * *

Sitting quietly in her own little world, Cassie rested her head against the locker room wall. In her left hand she held an icepack to her throat, hoping the purple around her neck would die down before the show. Enjoying the silence, Cassie let her thoughts consume her, the confusion surrounding her and Randy, her ongoing feud with Melina, the new problem with Chris, not to mention her choice between teaching and dancing. If she couldn't sort her life out soon she was bound to go down in a blaze of fury that was already licking at the surface. She stood up, tossing the icepack on the bench and moving toward the door. She had to speak to Randy and she knew it and she had to do it now.

As her fingers wrapped around the metal handle, the door flew open, casting Cassie off balance as Melina charged through the door, spearing Cassie before she could right herself and sending the two crashing to the floor. Cassie's head smacked the tiled floor with a thud sending a shower of stars to her eyes. If that wasn't enough Melina reared back, punching her hard in the face.

Both women screamed, Cassie from pain, Melina from anger, as the punches rained over the schoolteacher's body. Both John and Randy skidded to a halt outside the door, Randy launching himself at Melina while John toppled to the floor in the hall. The WWE Champ threw Melina into the hall, nearly fainting at the sight of the blood covering Melina's hands. He rammed her up against the wall, winding her enough to prevent another attack before racing back into the locker room where Cassie laid half-conscious in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh my head," she groaned, tenderly touching the cut were her head had met the tile floor. She gasped at the sight of her blood-covered fingers and panicked, trying to fight Randy off.

"No, no stop," he forced her to lay still, grabbing a t-shirt draped over the bench in the corner and dabbing her bleeding nose with it. "Just relax, Cass."

"Fuck you," she growled, letting out another groan when she moved her head to glare at him.

"You'll thank me later," Randy lifted her into his arms as John finally appeared in the doorway looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, lost my footing," he stuttered, watching Randy carry a pale looking Cassie toward the EMT station.

"Watch Melina, I don't need her sneaking up on us," Randy called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.

"Oh come on," John whined, turning to glare at Melina. "Why am I always on babysitting duty. Can't you tame your own cat?"

"Fuck you, Cena," Melina spat, flipping him off.

"Only in your dreams, bitch," John shot back, leaning against the wall miserably.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Randy placed Cassie on the exam table while Dr. Rios washed his hands to stitch her up. He leaned against the wall while the doctor cleaned the wound, flashing lights in her eyes to make sure she wasn't concussed. When he was sure her brain was fine the needle appeared and Cassie shrieked, jumping frantically off the table only to sway dangerously, her knees giving out.

"Mr. Orton, hold her still while I do this, please," Dr. Rios ordered as Randy caught Cassie before she hit the floor.

"Uh, yeah sure," he stammered, sitting her back on the table and rubbing her back gently, her whimpers making his heart break as Rios sewed the cut closed.

"Three stitches," he announced when he finished, Cassie letting out a pained sigh when the doctor released his hold on her head.

"Am I done? Can I go now?" she asked weakly, her voice quavering.

"Yes, honey, you can go. Orton, look after her, if she gets hit again she won't be so lucky."

"Yessir," Randy nodded, shaking the doctor's hand before chasing after a hobbling Cassie as she made her way toward gorilla position to find her seat at ringside.


	9. Wrestlemania 24

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 9: Wrestlemania 24

"Hey, Cass! Wait up!" Randy called just as Cassie reached the curtain separating her from the ramp. She turned, her face drawn in a frown her eyes letting him know she was not in the mood to argue.

"What?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Melina, I don't know what's gotten into her," Randy said, jogging up to her. He rested his hand on the small of her back an apologetic look on his face. "I'm breaking up with her tonight."

"For what reason, Randy? Because she hit me?" Cassie snapped. "Thanks for the flattery but it's not that simple. I can't just pick up where we left off."

Randy ran his hand over his face and shook his head, "It's not just that she hit you, Cassie. It's because she can't accept that I still love you and want you in my life. If she's going to be jealous of you because you're my best friend then she doesn't deserve my time. And her attacking you like that stepped over the line."

Cassie took a deep breath, trying to hide her emotions. She blinked away the tears welling in her eyes and sniffed, "That's really sweet of you, but I still can't just push all this aside and pretend it never happened. And what am I supposed to do about Chris? He's not just going to move on—"

Before Cassie could take a breath, Randy pulled her into a kiss, his lips crashing to hers, catching her off guard. He pulled her face closer, careful not to disturb the stitches on the back of her head. Instead of fighting, Cassie closed her eyes, sighing against his lips and embracing the kiss, her hands resting on his pecks. A strangled cry greeted their ears, forcing Randy to pull away and they both turned to see a furious Melina on the verge of tears, her lips trembling with hurt and anger.

"Sorry, Lin, it's over," Randy shrugged, wrapping his arm around a breathless Cassie's waist. The two turned their backs on her and made their way out of the curtain so Cassie could find her seat.

* * *

"Welcome to Wrestlemania 24!" Lillian Garcia yelled into the microphone as the biggest event in sports entertainment finally began.

Cassie grinned, ignoring the steady pounding of her head as the pyros exploded around the stadium, the music blasting loud as the spectacle began. She swallowed, her entire body shaking as the crowd screamed and cheered around her, the entire place shaking with the raucous noise of the fans. Silently, Cassie wished John and Randy luck in their match, even though it was one of the last. Lillian's voice reclaimed her attention with the introduction of the first match, a Belfast Brawl between JBL and Finlay.

Cheering occasionally, Cassie kept to her seat as the show progressed. The only point she actually feared for her life happened when Chris Jericho was thrown out of the ring on her side. He hit the barricade directly in front of her. Instinctively she screamed and backed away from him as he climbed to his feet, the people around her cheering him on as he steadied himself. Their eyes met and he smirked only to be kicked in the back by CM Punk. Chris jumped off the padded floor, throwing himself over the barricade into Cassie's lap. She shrieked, jumping away from him while security guards swarmed to the spot. Flashing Cassie an evil smirk, Chris climbed to his feet and reentered the match, leaving Cassie shaking and breathless as she resumed her seat.

Pressing her hands to her temples, Cassie let out a sigh, sipping a bottle of water she found in her bag to try and calm the headache taking over her brain. She dug around in her purse as Batista made his way to the ring following the ladder match, pulling out a long lost bottle of Advil. Grinning at her luck, she popped two pills into her mouth as Umaga made his way down the ramp, William Regal announcing his prized Samoan Bulldozer over the music. Cassie waved up at Dave as he paced his eyes intense. He glanced down at her and smirked, waving quickly before the match began.

Cassie cheered as much as her head could take for the next few matches. She had to sit down during Ric Flair versus Shawn Michaels, unable to keep herself from bawling her eyes out when Ric lost. When he finally disappeared backstage, she did her best to clean up her face, knowing Randy would be upset if he saw her all tear stained and snively. To Cassie's displeasure, the tears kept flowing and she spent the entire Diva's match trying to figure out why she was still crying.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you all right?" the man sitting next to her asked, offering her a napkin to wipe her eyes.

Cassie nodded, sniffing in thanks as she took the napkin, "To be honest, I have no idea what's wrong with me. I guess it's just been a long day."

The man nodded, patting her gently on the back before Triple H's music filled the arena, pounding Cassie's brain as the King of Kings himself made his way down the ramp. Jumping to her feet, Cass felt her heart pound into overdrive as John's music, courtesy of a college marching band, began. She cheered as he practically ran down the ramp, jumping into the ring. He tossed his hat at her and she reached up, catching it on her middle and ring fingers. Feeling guilty for knowing him, Cassie gave John's hat to the little boy sitting beside the man who had offered her the tissue.

"And from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds he is the WWE Champion: Randy Orton!" Lillian announced over the deafening boos as Randy's entrance music began.

Cassie held her breath as Randy strode out onto the ramp, his championship glittering spectacularly on his shoulder as he strode slowly toward the ring. Unable to contain herself, Cassie let out a loud whoop for him, receiving a few glares from the fans around her for her preference. However, she ignored them, continuing to be the sole person cheering for him as he took to the steps, climbing into the ring.

Randy glanced around the arena, climbing up to the top rope for his usual entrance. Cameras flashed as he held his championship in the air, the warm Florida breeze playing across his face. Jumping down from the turnbuckles, Randy's gaze found Cassie at ringside and he winked at her. A look of concern flashed across his features at her pale complexion, her cheeks stained with tears. She flashed him a radiant smile despite her emotional state and he couldn't help but grin back before handing his title to the ref.

Cassie crossed her fingers, staying on her feet the entire match. She watched intently as all three men pushed themselves to the limit, her adrenaline twice its normal as she gasped and booed with the crowd. When the match did finally end however, Cassie nearly screamed as Randy held up the WWE Championship, Lillian Garcia practically singing his name as John and Triple H laid out in the middle of the ring. She grinned as Randy slid from the ring, making his way toward her while the camera followed. Cassie followed him with his eyes as he came to a stop directly in front of her. He gently caressed her face before crashing his lips to hers.

"Oh!" she gasped, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. Cassie ignored the sweat drenching his body, engulfing herself in his warm lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth as the crowds boos surrounded them. Randy broke the kiss as the camera left his face and he whispered for Cassie to meet him backstage when he went back. She nodded, pecking him on the cheek once before watching him make his way backstage.

Calling for a security guard, Cassie followed the hulking man to the back entrance of the arena. It had taken her extra long to fight through the ridiculous crowd while the Big Show's music began blasting around her. She eventually slipped past the backstage security, flashing the pass John had given her before the show and made her way through the maze of halls to find the man she was looking for.

A laugh greeted the schoolteacher's ears as she past catering and Cassie froze in mid step, her entire body bailing on her. She closed her eyes as a hand clamped her shoulder, a shiver ripping through her spine at the rough touch.

"Cassandra," the man chuckled. "It's so nice to know you decided to stay."

"Go away, Chris," she muttered, keeping her eyes closed. "We're done."

"I'll say when we're done, Cassandra," Chris said, resting his other hand on her cheek.

Cassie winced as his thumb pressed against her bruised eye, the pressure bringing back the headache she had, only moments before, stopped feeling. She opened her mouth to protest when his hands were suddenly ripped off her and a loud roar greeted her ears. Her eyes flew open in time to see Chris hit the floor, Randy on top of him, his arms flying with left and rights. Letting out a surprised yelp, Cassie rushed forward, screaming at the top of her lungs for both men to stop. Refs and security guards appeared out of nowhere at the sound of her screams, wrestling the two men apart.

"Whoa!" Cassie stood in between them, Chris grinning sadistically while Randy fought against his restraints, still growling furiously. "This is enough! I've had enough!"

"Enough of Randy, really," Chris muttered under his breath, loud enough for Cassie to hear. She rounded on him, her entire body rigid with anger.

"Actually, I've had enough of you, Chris! I'm sick of all this stupid fighting! Just stop! I'm not worth it!"

Randy shook his head, "You are worth it."

"No, Randy, not all this," Cassie shook her head. She slumped her shoulders, suddenly exhausted. The security guards holding Chris pulled him away and Cassie slumped to her knees, Randy fought his arms out of the grips of his restrainers and caught her before she could hit her head on the floor again.

Lifting Cassie into a bridal style hold, Randy carried her to his locker room. She groaned, resting her head against his shoulder, her body going limp as he placed her on a chair so he could get changed. Cassie watched him silently, her eyes never leaving his body as he wrapped a towel around his waist and disappeared into the showers. The water running greeted Cassie's ears as the dizziness finally faded and she bit her lip, listening to the water splash while Randy showered. She waited patiently for him, the water finally turning off a few minutes later.

Randy reappeared, his body glistening with water while he rubbed a towel over his hair. Cassie had to restrain herself from jumping on him as he grabbed his duffle bag, tossing the towel he used on his hair onto the bench beside the bag.

"Just give me a few more minutes, I have to change," he muttered, moving back into the shower area.

"Ok," Cassie replied weakly, mentally slapping herself for thinking dirty thoughts about her best friend. She waited the few minutes, listening as Randy moved around just out of her sight. Gathering her strength she pushed herself to her feet, leaning against a cubby to keep her balance.

"Randy I think we need to talk about… well… about us," Cassie called, Randy reappearing in a pair of dark washed jeans and no shirt, his duffle bag slung over his left shoulder while the WWE Championship rested on his right.

"Aw, come on Cass, can't we just celebrate tonight?" Randy groaned, moving up to her. He placed a large hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her face. Cassie closed her eyes as he moved his fingers back into her hair, his skin like silk.

"Randy, I can't act like none of this ever happened," she muttered as he traced her lips with his thumb, his fingers pulling a small chunk of hair over her shoulder. She pushed it back behind her ear, stepping away from him before he could distract her even more.

"I'm not asking you to act like nothing ever happened; I just want to try this again. I know it can work, Cass. You know I can't possibly exist without you in my life."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Cassie tried to keep her defensive front in place. "I know that, but I just have a really bad feeling…"

Randy shook his head, cutting her off with another kiss. She fought, pounding her fists into his pecks, trying to push him away but Randy refused to let her go, his tongue parting her lips before she could react. Giving up, Cassie kissed him back, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that let her know something would happen that would break them apart again. She pulled away, gasping for air, Randy grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Fine," she grumbled, "Let's go."

Adjusting his duffle bag on his shoulder, Randy took Cassie's hand, leading her out of the Citrus Bowl for a worry-free night of clubbing and celebrations.


	10. You Look Familiar

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 10: You Look Familiar…

Being back at school felt wonderful for Cassie. Although she still sported battle scars from her scuffles at Wrestlemania, she felt a million times better being back in front of her students. She smiled to herself as they worked in pairs on worksheets she'd assigned, their quiet murmurs like music to her ears. She leaned back in her swivel chair, glad to finally be able to relax and stop glancing over her shoulder in fear of being attacked form behind. Someone tapped against the glass of her classroom door and she jumped, moving quickly to see who it was.

Maddie stood on the other side looking curious and excited. Cassie shook her head, leaning back into the classroom to interrupt her students.

"Guys, I'm going to be right outside the door, no funny business," she said, eighteen pairs of eyes looking up at her. Most of the girls nodded while the boys shrugged before they returned to their work. Cassie smiled, closing the door behind her for some privacy.

"Maddie, what are you doing?"

"Oh don't pull that on me, Cass. I know you're just bursting to tell me everything, like how you got the shiner on your eye," Maddie crossed her arms over her chest expectantly.

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Cassie's hand instantly covered her eye, "You can tell? Oh, no I hoped it wasn't that noticeable. Crap."

"Girl, you can see that thing from down that hall. I don't know how you're going to work at the club with that on your face tonight."

Looking scared, Cassie shushed her friend loudly, "Will you keep it down! I don't want the entire school to know what I do with my free time!"

Maddie laughed, glancing over Cassie's shoulder into the classroom, "You might want to get back to your kids, they're throwing pencils at the ceiling again. This conversation isn't over missy!"

Rolling her eyes, Cassie heaved a sigh, pulling her classroom door open and calling the students to order. She set them some more class work, adding on a few more pages of homework for their behavior and waited for the end of the day bell to ring. She couldn't help but grin as they all slumped out to meet the busses, their miserable faces making her nearly burst out laughing.

"Enjoy your evenings, guys!" she called and the stragglers grunted unhappily in reply before disappearing from the room. "Little devils."

Before the door could even close behind her last few students, Maddie appeared, eager and expectant as she closed the door behind her looking sneaky. Cassie groaned, pulling out her mirror to take a look at her makeup job while Maddie pulled up a chair.

"I can barely see it, Madeline," Cassie grumbled, knowing she just earned herself a glare because she used Maddie's full name.

"Spill," Maddie pushed the mirror away form Cassie's face, resting her elbows on the edge of the desk.

Letting out another agonized groan, Cassie launched into her long weekend in Florida. She left out a few details, meaning the evening she spent making out with Randy at the club after he won his match and how he tried to get her to spend the night afterward. However, Maddie noticed the gaps quickly, her smile growing ever more evil as Cassie finished her story.

"He tried to get you in the sack didn't he?" she asked as soon as Cass stopped talking.

"What?! No!"

Maddie laughed, "Oh he did! How you could pass up a sexy ass man like that is beyond me," she shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't hit Melina back, that bitch deserves to get her head ripped off."

Cassie nodded, "That and then some."

"You'll have your chance though," Maddie assured her. "I have a feeling she'll get what's coming to her sooner or later."

"Yeah," Cassie agreed, glancing at her wristwatch. "Oh wow, I better get going. I have papers to grade and then I have to get ready for work. I'll see you later, Mad."

Looking smug Maddie watched Cassie gather her laptop and purse looking stressed and disoriented. She knew Cassie was putting too much on her plate with her renewed relationship with Randy plus her jobs, especially after what she'd gone through in Florida. But Maddie stayed silent, following her friend out of the classroom so she could lock it.

"I'll see you tonight to watch Raw, right?" Cassie called over her shoulder.

"Of course, Cassandra," Maddie nodded. "Don't forget to TiVo that shit or we won't have anything to watch after your shift."

Cassie smiled, "I won't don't worry. Just make sure you don't forget the popcorn, I ran out.."

Maddie nodded, waving as Cassie turned her back and made her way toward the exit. "Girl, you really need to get your priorities straight," she muttered, shaking her head and moving in the opposite direction to grab her things from her classroom.

* * *

No matter how hard Cassie tried she could not stay focused at the club that night. She pent most of her time at the bar serving drinks to avoid sweating off the makeup hiding her black eye. She knew her boss would have something to say to her before she left because he kept glaring at her, waving his hand for her to get up on the bar and dance. Every time he shot her that look she shook her head, turning away from him to clean a glass or serve another drink.

"Cass, get up on the bar before Howard has a cow," her fellow bar tender, a skinny blonde named Rita growled halfway through her shift.

Groaning Cassie grabbed her usual bottles of tequila and jumped up onto the bar, swinging her hips to the music. Carefully she scooped low, pouring a line of shots for the men gathering at the bar to see her dance. She let the music take her, a smile spreading across her lips as Cassie let all her worries disappear and she realized why she loved working at this place so much. No matter how hard she tried she could not help but lose herself in the music. Nothing mattered, not her black eye or the skimpy black bikini top she wore paired with low rider jeans as she grooved to the blasting music. The men below her cheered and she poured another round as Rita joined her atop the bar.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" a man's voice tore Cassie from her music induced trance and she looked down into a face she had dreaded seeing since she started teaching.

"U-uh, me? No, I—I don't believe you do," she stammered, hopping off the bar and nearly shattering her tequila bottled as she tried to hide them under the bar.

The man narrowed his dark eyes, a business-like expression on his pale face. Of course Cassie knew exactly who he was. Why he had decided to show up in her bar was beyond her but this happened to be the one man who could ruin her career in a heartbeat. Mr. Jason M. Shaw, head of the School Board and one of the most influential men in High Ridge. He watched her as she grabbed a sweater to cover her over exposed torso before recognition and disgust distorted his face.

"Cassandra Casey? My son's teacher? What are you doing here, on top of the bar..?" he asked in shock, stepping away from her. "Dressed like that?"

"No, Mr. Shaw, it's not what you think!" Cassie flushed red as he backed away from the bar, pushing past the dancing mass of people toward the exit. "Mr. Shaw, wait!"

"I'm reporting this to the school board, no son of mine will be taught by a stripper!" he yelled at her over the blaring music. "The parents should be notified—"

Cassie stared after him as he disappeared out the back exit, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to figure out what had just happened to her. She glanced a the clock, seeing that her shift was over anyway and moved back behind the bar and into the break room to gather her things. Her boss and one of the clubs biggest bouncers, Howard Clark, followed her into the back, a sour look on his face.

"Cassandra," he barked and Cassie froze in mid step, turning on her heel to face him.

"Howard?" she snapped right back, not in the mood for more accusations when her entire life had come crashing down on her in one night.

"What was that? A boyfriend? I told you no starting things in my club, didn't I?" he growled and Cassie stared at him, her anger and confusion building into an explosive mass in the pit of her stomach.

"You know what? Fuck you're stupid rules, Howard. I'm so tired of all this bullshit. I QUIT!" Cassie yelled at the top of her voice, grabbing her duffle bag and pushing past him. She ran for the exit before her tears spill forth, stumbling out onto the sidewalk gasping for air.

How could her life be so messed up? Just when she though she was getting back on track with Randy and getting rid of Chris, this had to happen? Did God hate her or something? What had she done wrong? Cassie sunk to the sidewalk, cradling her knees as the tears streamed down her cheeks. What else could possibly go wrong? Was there no good in her life?

"You should let me love you, let me be the one to/give you everything you want and need," the ringtone she'd picked out just for Randy sounded in her pocket and Cassie jumped, fumbling with the phone, the tears blurring her vision as she connected the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Randy's voice greeted her ears and she felt another wave of emotion wash over her.

"Hi," was all she managed to say before her voice broke and she collapsed into more tears.

"Cass, what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me, honey," he sounded so concerned and Cassie realized the only good I her life. Randal Keith Orton, the light on her horizon. No matter how difficult her life could get, Randy was always her constant.

"Oh, I don't know, I just get home from one of the most emotional weekends of my life and I'm forced to quit my job at the club because Jason Shaw recognized me on the bar," Cassie sobbed. "And now you're probably going to say "I told you so" and I can't deal with this shit right now."

Randy paused on the other line, guilt and satisfaction that he had been right about her situation conflicting with his concern for Cassie's emotional well being. If he had even gone through twice of what she had to endure he would have exploded by now. Unsure of what to say Randy winged it, hoping his awkwardness did at least a little to make her feel better.

"No, Cass, hey, breathe, I'll help you through this, okay? Just breathe," he soothed, hearing her gasps for air in between sobs. "We'll sort this out."

Sniffing, Cassie shook her head, wiping her soaked cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater, "No, Rand, it's too late now. Jason's going to report me to the board, he's going to have my teaching license taken away. I'm over, Randy. I'll never be able to teach again, ever."

"No, don't say that," Randy argued, knowing nothing would console her. He sighed, unable to think of anything else to say. He felt guilty for being unable to be with her to work through it but at least he could try to soothe her over the phone.

"I have to go," Cassie broke their momentary silence and he sighed again.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow," he assured her.

The line clicked, before he could say goodbye and Randy cursed under his breath. There was only one thing he could do now and that was going to her. How would he convince Vince McMahon to give him time off?

"Anything but begging," Randy muttered under his breath and grabbed the phone, preparing himself for negotiation as he dialed Vince's number.


	11. Facing Reality

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 11: Facing Reality

Cassie sighed, staring blankly at the dull white walls of her bedroom, the lights on for some kind of comfort. She fought her heavy lids, afraid to fall asleep. She knew she'd have the same nightmare she'd been having all week, always the same. She would wake up every night screaming for Randy, her entire body covered in a cold sweat. Letting out a groan, Cassie buried her face in her pillow, growling into the fabric of the pillowcase. The face of Jason Shaw, grinning as she cried reaching for her students caged behind steel bars prickled her vision and she gasped, turning away from the pillow and opening her eyes.

"NO!" she shouted into the empty room, her entire body shivering.

The nightmare she'd been avoiding had found her yet again and she was terrified of falling asleep. She knew eventually unconsciousness would take her whether she liked it or not, but if she could put it off for a little longer she might fall into a dreamless slumber. Heaving another sigh, Cassie listened to the creaking of her house, the wind blowing outside, a car driving down the street. She watched the headlights as she switched off the lights, curling up in her blankets as the lights stopped, brightening her room.

Cassie lay still as she listened, trembling beneath her blankets as her front door opened, closing quietly. Silently she debated with herself, wondering if she was being robbed or if someone she knew had come to surprise her. The creaky step down the hall let out a loud squeak and Cassie grinned at the low curse. Her nerves disappeared as her bedroom door opened slowly, the smell of freshly cut grass and dew filling her nostrils.

Randy crept quietly into the room, dropping his jacket on Cassie's desk chair before crawling onto the bed where she lay still and quiet. He knew she wasn't asleep, her breathing was ragged and uneven as he curled up beside her. Her breathing stopped when he wrapped his arm around her protectively, his breath hot on the back of her neck.

"Surprise," he whispered, pressing his lips to her hair.

Cassie rolled onto her side, facing him, her eyes taking in his silhouette in the darkness, the only thing she could really make out where his blue eyes. A sigh of relief rushed form her lungs and she hugged him tightly, tears springing to her eyes as she clung to him.

"I'm so glad you're here right now," she sobbed. "Randy, everything is going down the drain."

Randy hugged Cassie close to him, patting her hair as she cried into his chest. He knew she'd been struggling because of his absence and there was nothing he could do about it. Vince had only given him a few house shows off for the time being and his schedule still required him all over the country. It killed him inside every time he called her from another state only to hear her broken and strained voice on the other line. But somehow he'd made it home before her hearing, since Jason Shaw had decided only a day later to bring up the mishap with the school board and now Cassandra had to face not only the board but the PTA as well.

"Shh, breathe, Cass," he soothed, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here, it'll be ok."

Sniffling, Cassie shook her head, "I'll never teach in Missouri again, I'll have to move to another state, go back to school," she groaned as the agony consumed her. "Why couldn't I listen?"

Randy cocked his head to the side, had she just admitted she was wrong? He had to bite his tongue at his reply and instead pressed his lips to her forehead, fighting a smug smile. He felt horrible about the triumphant feeling soaring through him when his best friend needed him so much. But he couldn't admit to how proud he felt because of her realization.

"We'll get through this, Cass, don't cry," Randy brushed her tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "Please, don't cry."

Taking a deep breath, Cassie knotted her fingers in the back of Randy's shirt, clutching him tightly to her. She pressed her ear to his chest, trying to stem the flow of her tears while the pain of losing her students ripped at her insides. "Why am I so stubborn? I shouldn't have argued with you and now look where my stupidity got me. I can't even see my kids anymore!"

"You will see them again, Cass, don't worry," Randy assured her, she would be back in the classroom if it was the last thing he did. "I asked Vince to give me some time off to help you out, he didn't give me much, but we'll work together to sort this out. Sleep, Cassandra, you look exhausted."

She wagged her head stubbornly, her jaw set, "No, I can't, the nightmares…!"

Scrubbing his face with his free hand, Randy let out a low sigh, "Try to sleep, I won't let anything hurt you. You look exhausted, Cass," he ran his thumb gently over the purple bags under her eyes. "Sleep, honey."

Her eyes flickered closed as Randy massaged her back, her breathing becoming slow and even within seconds. Randy rested his head against the wall as Cassie fell asleep, his eyes closing from the long travel home. Both fell into dreamless sleep, comforted by each other's presence.

* * *

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Maddie demanded, practically running after Cassie as she made her way to the atrium of High Ridge High School where the school board meetings took place once a month.

Clenching her jaw, Cass kept her gaze forward, "Yes, Madeline," she replied, her voice flat and toneless.

"But these are your students! You can't just give up on them!" Maddie fought back, grabbing Cassie's arm and stopping her fast clip down the empty hallway.

Heaving a sigh, Cassie leaned against a row of lockers and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't win against these guys, especially Jason. He has more power over the entire board than I do over my kids. I'm just going to take it and try to move on. That's all I'm strong enough to do right now."

Maddie gritted her teeth, "You can't just give up like this, Cass."

A tear slipped down Cassie's cheek and she brushed it away quickly, "I have to. I can't do anything else."

Growling, Maddie grabbed Cassie's arm, dragging her the rest of the way into the atrium. She pulled her down into one of the first seats in front of the board and crossed her arms over her chest. Cassie bit her trembling lips, trying to keep her emotions in check as the meeting began. Her nerves sent her stomach into back flips as they covered the basic motions first, parking, school lunch prices, ticket sales for that year's musical. And then Jason Shaw rose to his feet a few rows behind Cassie.

"Oh God," she whispered, grabbing Maddie's hand and squeezing it hard.

"I'd like to present a recent case to the Board if there's still time," Jason drawled, strutting to the front of the room, his face smug.

The Director and Superintendant nodded, her face stern, "Very well."

Jason glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Cassie's tears rimmed gaze as she tried to keep her composure. He smirked before turning back to the board, his hand casually tucked into his pocket.

"A few nights past a group of friends and myself decided to enjoy a night on the town in celebration of one of my close friend's engagement. We decided on a local nightclub called Myth and ventured inside. Being the one closest to the bar I decided to order us a round of drinks and who do I find prancing around in nothing but a bathing suit top and skimpy jeans, but one of our own teachers."

Cassie sucked in her breath, holding it as he turned slowly to smile at her.

"Miss Cassandra Casey."

A sharp intake of breath rippled around the scarcely populated room and Cassie fought another round of tears. The Superintendant's eyes shot toward her, forcing Cassie to bow her head. Maddie nudged her in the ribs, her face hard and Cassie let herself breathe bracing herself for the worst.

Jason continued, "I know we all regard Miss Casey as a trusted teacher to our students but this inappropriate past time is quite frankly disturbing. I would rather not see my children educated by a stripper."

This time Cassie let out a frustrated growl, jumping to her feet furiously, "I am not a stripper!"

Maddie grabbed her friend's hand frantically, pulling her back down into her seat. Cassie seethed beside her, furious at the gleeful smile on Jason's face.

"That's what she wants you to think," he said, his voice menacing.

"Now, now, Mr. Shaw, please let Cassandra defend herself," the Superintendant interrupted, glaring at Shaw. She turned her gaze to Cassie and beckoned for her to stand. "Come, dear, tell us your side. We don't have all night."

Taking a deep breath, Cassie slowly got to her feet, her eyes flicking to Jason who sat smugly in the front row a few seats down. She gritted her teeth, gathering her thoughts before starting.

"Thank you, Dr. Keyes," she forced a grateful smile, tears still stinging her eyes as she fought them back. "I would just like to say that my first love will always be teaching. I love my students more than anything no matter how meager my salary. When I began teaching in this district I began struggling with my mortgage payments so I picked up a job at Myth for the spare money to help pay my bills. I am trained dancer, I've been in competitions since I was nine years old but never have I removed my clothing for a profit. I had no say in the attire required for my position at Myth nightclub and I regret putting my career as a teacher in jeopardy because of this. I will inform you that I did leave Myth after this incident with Mr. Shaw. If dancing will jeopardize my career then I will sacrifice it to keep my students."

Dr. Keyes nodded and Cassie sat down, letting her breath rush form her lungs in asigh of relief. She knew the worst had yet to come, but at least she had her say. Maddie took her hand again, squeezing it reassuringly and Cassie rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Since that is all, the Board will deliberate and decide how to handle this situation accordingly. Until then, Miss Casey, you will be placed on extended leave with half pay. I will contact you personally when we have decided how to act on this."

"Thank you," Cassie nodded, grabbing her purse. "Thank you for listening."

Maddie shook her head as Jason moved forward to speak to the board and pulled Cassie toward the door before she could see. As they moved toward the doors leading to the rest of the school a lone person began to clap beside them. Jumping at the sound, Cassie looked up curiously her eyes already puffy form crying. Randy Orton stood a few feet away from them clapping obnoxiously, a proud grin on his face.

"You jerk," Maddie mumbled, getting a small laugh out of Cassie as she pulled her hand from hers and rushed into Randy's arms.

"I thought you'd left already," she breathed into his leather jacket, her hands clutching tightly at his back.

Randy chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "Why would I leave at a time like this? You need me more than Vince does."

Cassie laughed, nuzzling her face in his shirt, taking in the sweet scent of him. He wrapped his arms around her, smoothing the hair away form her face to kiss her lips gently.

"Thank you," Cassie breathed, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw.

Maddie heaved a sigh behind them and Cassie drew away, her hand entwined with Randy's. She pulled him over to her fellow teacher, holding tightly to his hand.

"Maddie, this is Randy," Cassie smiled. "I just wanted you two to formally meet."

Randy smirked and held out his free hand, "Nice to finally meet you. Thanks for watching out for her when I couldn't."

"You owe me, Orton," Maddie took his hand, her cheeks flushed. "Nice to formally meet you too."

The three headed out of the building, Cassie with more of a spring to her step than when she arrived. Although she knew her doom had yet to be decided, she could knew she might have the courage to handle it if she had her friends beside her. A smile flitted across her face as she climbed into her car, Randy parked a few spaced behind her. She watched him climb into his car from her review mirror and sighed. He loved her more than she deserved but right now she needed that love more than ever.


	12. Just Relax

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

_A/N: Sexual Content in this chapter…. Just warning ya :P_

Chapter 12: Just Relax

"Where are you taking me again?" Cassie asked, her eyes on Madeline as she gunned her car down the highway at nearly twice the speed limit.

Shrugging a shoulder casually, Maddie glanced at her friend sitting anxiously in the passenger seat. "Relax, Cass, I'm not kidnapping you or anything."

"Yeah but it would be nice to know where we're going," she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair.

"I can tell you that Randy's going to be there when we get there," Maddie smiled sheepishly. "This whole thing was his idea."

Heaving another exasperated sigh Cassie rested her head back on the seat, her gaze returning to the trees speeding past her window. "Fine, I'll trust you on this, but I will find out what's going on eventually."

Maddie smirked, turning up the radio. Cassie's attention instantly reverted to the song playing through the car. She closed her eyes and sang along to her favorite band, Coldplay. Bobbing her head she laughed when she fumbled over the words she didn't know while Maddie rolled her eyes. Time seemed to speed forward as they drove toward their unknown destination, Cassie taken by surprise when Maddie pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot.

"We're here," she trilled, turning the car off.

"Here where?" Cassie frowned, grabbing her purse and studying the cabin-like building.

Madeline grabbed Cassie's hand, practically dragging her toward the house, the front covered in so many kinds of flowers it made Cassie dizzy at all the bright colors. Maddie didn't bother to pause and take in the exquisite scenery, pulling Cassie through the mahogany front door. She stopped in the middle of the foyer, the wooden floors polished to shining perfection.

"You better reimburse me for all that gas, Randal," Maddie growled to Randy who stood leaning against the reception desk, his elbow resting on the glittering marble countertop.

Cassie stared in awe, her hands clutching her purse in front of her, her jacket draped over her right forearm. Her eyes grazed over the powder blue wallpaper, to the simple white lace curtains over every window. Her eyes stopped on Randy, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Where am I?" she asked innocently, taking in the pleasant foyer, a navy couch against the far wall, small trees on either side.

Flashing a loving smile, Randy moved to stand beside the schoolteacher, wrapping a reassuring arm around her waist. He squeezed her side to calm her down and smiled at the woman behind the reception desk.

"Cassandra, welcome to Serenity Springs, a little place I usually sneak off to when work gets to me. You'll be staying in my suite for the rest of the week," Randy kissed her on the cheek.

Still unsure of how to react, Cassie floundered for something to say. Blinking a few times, she took a breath before speaking. "So, why am I here?"

Chuckling, Randy tossed her a set of keys, "Because you've been dealing with so much crap lately Madeline and I both agree that you really need a break to just relax."

"That's so sweet of you, thanks," Cassie flashed a crooked smile as the receptionist got up from her seat behind the counter. Randy held up a hand to stop her, his knee-weakening smile in place.

"Please, I'll show her to the room," he nodded before turning his eyes on a still bewildered Cassie. Grabbing her hand tightly he guided her toward the staircase, pulling her up three flights of steps before they came to the last landing, a set of white double doors at the top.

"Welcome to my suite," he announced, taking the keys from Cassie's limp fingers and unlocking the golden door handles, pushing the doors wide with barely any pressure. The room was set up in an open layout, a huge king sized bed in the middle of the far wall, the windows on either side draped with gold curtains. In the far corner a massage table was set up, rose petals scattered along the length. Gasping, Cassie rushed into the room to get a closer look, her hand running over the gold-filigreed bed spread, her eyes on the open bathroom door across the room.

"Randy, you have a Jacuzzi," she gasped, her voice echoing off the bathroom walls. "I love you."

Chuckling, Randy plopped onto the bed and leaned back on his elbows as Cassie rushed about the room admiring everything from the mahogany fireplace to the huge walk in closet hidden away in a far corner of the room. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Pausing, Cassie glanced at him over her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he shook his head, falling back completely on the bed, resting his hands beneath his head and staring at the ceiling.

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Cassie crawled onto the bed beside him, leaning over him, her long hair framing her face. "You don't think I really meant that, Randy?"

"What? No, I know you love me," he flashed a cocky smirk. "Just not like that."

"Oh, well news flash, I do… like that," she winked, sitting up so her legs straddled his waist, her arms crossed over her chest. "I guess I've finally come to accept that unfortunate fact."

"Unfortunate, eh?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, a grin twitching at her lips as his hands rested comfortably on her thighs.

"I don't think that's so unfortunate," Randy grinned, flipping her so he was on top.

"Well, I guess you have all week to prove that," she shrugged, shifting her weight so her leg nestled against the crotch of his jeans.

Randy groaned at the pressure against his hips and closed his eyes, "You will seriously be the death of me, Cass."

"How? A girl can't have a little fun?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"Cass, I can't stay for the rest of the week, you have no idea how much flack I'm getting from Vince just for being away this long. I'm hot stuff at work, they can't function without me."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, wiggling out from underneath him, "is that you or your ego talking? I don't think the fans miss you as much as everyone else."

"I'm the champion, Cass, if I take too much time off, I lose my belt and I'm sorry but that's not happening. I'll stay until Friday night but I have a flight booked Saturday afternoon to catch up with the guys, we have a Pay-Per-View coming up soon and I have to be in top shape."

Pouting, Cass lay beside him, her eyes on the ceiling, "Fine, you win. Your job wins like it always does. What would Randy do without his precious gold, it dominates your life and I can't stand it but I have to be the good friend and support you through your stupid decisions when I'm dying inside because I need you here."

Sitting up, Randy glared down at his best friend, "First of all, you're not just a friend to me, Cass. You're so much more than that. And I'm sorry I can't stay for long, I have a job I have to keep and it happens to be something I love to do. I'm not going to let it slip away when it's been so long since I've been on top."

"And yet when I was still dancing you were all for me leaving what I loved. Does that make any kind of sense to you?"

Sighing Randy pushed himself off the bed, "I'm not in the mood to argue about this again, Cassandra. We'll discuss it later, please."

"No, I want to discuss it now!" she sat up, her eyes flashing danger.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Madeline's voice cut off Randy's reply as she strode into the room. Her dark eyes passed from Randy's stiff stance to the fire in Cassie's eyes and she heaved a sigh. "You two are so head over heels for each other and you still can't even get along for ten lousy minutes. What am I going to do with you? I mean Christ."

"Don't worry about it, Maddie, the argument just ended," Cassie growled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right, you two will be chomping at the bit all freakin' week. Maybe I should stay just to mediate you two dumbasses," she shook her head, her hands on her hips. "I really think it's all the pent up frustration. You really need to get that worked out… you know… like fuck… cuz it's driving everyone crazy."

With a nod, Maddie patted Randy on the arm reassuringly, "The sooner you get in her pants the better, trust me. '

"Maddie!"

"No, Cass, it's true, you've been so wound up lately all you do is bite people's heads off! You seriously need to get laid, girly!"

Gaping at her friend, Cassie's face slowly went from her normal tan tone to a bright red with embarrassment. She pressed her hand to her face to try and hide it but Maddie was already grinning. "I can't believe you just… wow."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what's there. The sexual tension between you two is so thick you can literally cut it with a knife. If you two don't suck it up and fuck already you both are going to explode, and not in the good way. I'm just putting it out there so you can get your heads outta your asses and get the job done.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a stack of papers to grade and a date with Mr. Hennigan who happens to be back in town just for me," she winked. "Now stop fucking fighting and get to what you really want to do! Ready, set go!" Maddie clapped her hands, grabbing the handles on the double doors and slamming them shut, leaving Randy and Cassie to stare at each other as they listened to her whistle down the stairs until she was out of earshot.

"Is she serious?" Randy scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"As a heart attack, I'm afraid," Cass shrugged. "She's right you know."

Looking shocked Randy raised his eyebrows, "Cass, are you sure you're okay? You're agreeing with that madwoman?"

Shrugging, Cassie sat on the edge of the bed, her cheeks flushing red again, "I'm not going to deny it, Rand, I've been celibate for a while and I do need to get laid… to put it bluntly. But that's not it; she's right about how ridiculously in love I am with you and how I keep denying it because of your job and my stubborn mindset that you're off limits because we were friends first. But Randy, I really do love you and I'm tired of denying it. I'm so tired."

Looking bewildered, Randy sat beside her on the bed, draping his arm around her shoulders, "You're really catching me off guard with this one, Cass. I'm a little tied to be honest."

"Do you love me or not?" she sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her face before combing her hand through her hair. "Just tell me."

"Of course I love you, Cass. I've loved you since day one," Randy pulled her close, nuzzling his nose in her apple smelling hair.

"Yeah but do you love me the way I love you? Not just as a friend, but really, really—" she began but Randy cut her off with a hard kiss to the mouth, his hands tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer. Out of instinct Cassie slid onto his lap, her knees pressing against his thighs as she straddled him, her hands clutching tightly to his jacket as their mouths moved desperately.

"I love you, Cass," Randy breathed between kisses, Cassie biting his bottom lip, her breath heavy.

Unable to control the physical need pulling at every pore of her being, Cassie nodded, shoving the jacket from Randy's shoulders and dropping it on the floor, her fingers quickly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as her lips found his feverishly. Satisfied with her eagerness, Randy helped Cassie along, yanking his shirt off and tossing it on the floor, making quick work of her jeans while she yanked off his undershirt.

"God, I've wanted this for so long," Cassie breathed, her eyes a dark green as she pushed Randy back onto the bed still straddling his hips.

"And I thought I was eager, damn," Randy laughed, scooting further back so he wouldn't fall off the edge. Grabbing her wrists gently, he flipped her so his weight pinned her to the cushions, her leg nestled between his as he kissed her.

Steadily Cassie moved her leg against Randy's length, a moan escaping her lips when Randy pressed his hips harder against her, a groan rumbling in his throat as her leg created friction against the denim of his jeans.

"You're killing me, Cass," he sighed, his breath hot on her neck as he nibbled her earlobe, his thumbs caressing the skin of her stomach as he pushed her shirt up gradually.

"Sorry," she breathed, yanking his belt open and unzipping his jeans as he kissed down her throat. His hands slipped further up her torso, his thumbs caressing each rib before sliding over her hardened nipples. "Ah, fuck," Cassie hissed, her back lifting off the bed at the sensation of his fingers, the pleasure shooting straight between her legs making her moan.

Grinning, Randy traced his lips down her throat, inching her shirt further up. Biting the collar he yanked it quickly, dropping it on the floor, his mouth not missing a beat as he kissed over her collarbone before gradually inching over each breast. Cassie hissed as he pulled each nipple into his mouth, his teeth nipping expertly making her moan and squirm.

"Randy," she begged, lifting her hips to press against his as the need consumed her. "Please," she groaned.

Chuckling, Randy shook his head, continuing to torture her with his mouth as his kisses trailed over her abdomen, his fingers tugging suggestively at her jeans. Combing her fingers through his short hair, Cassie whimpered as his tongue swirled around her navel, his fingers popping the button of her jeans. Randy tugged away the fabric slowly, letting it scrape her thighs as he pulled the pants away leaving her in a pair of lace boy shorts.

" Lace, my favorite," he smiled, his fingers gliding over the wetness soaking through the fabric between her legs.

Cassie let out a surprised moan, her hands fumbling for his jeans as she tried to yank them down, "God, Randy stop it," she growled, sitting up impatiently. "You're an ass."

Unable to keep himself from laughing, Randy chuckled as Cassie shoved his jeans down with one hand, her other sliding the boy shorts off. The sight of her so willing and needy, kneeling bare before him sent a thrill of pleasure through Randy as he kicked his jeans and boxers to the floor, Cassie moving up in front of him placing kisses over his chest, her fingers tracing the grooves of his chiseled muscles. Randy leaned forward, easing Cassie back onto the bed, his hand slipping beneath her thigh and bringing it around his waist. A seductive grin spread across Cassie's face as he moved inside her, an intoxicating moan easing from her throat.

Randy pressed his lips to hers, kissing her soundly as their bodies moved together, Cassie's nails leaving crescent shaped marks on his shoulders as he breathed his name between searing kisses. He wound his arm around her waist, his free hand gripping her thigh as she sat up, her hips moving slowly against his.

"Yes, Randy," she cooed in his ear, combing her fingers through his short hair as she pressed her lips below his ear, her breath hot on his throat as her tongue caressed his pulse.

Unable to control himself Randy pushed Cassie back on the bed, his lips finding hers desperately as the two neared climax. Cassie let out a long yell of pleasure as her body reached its peak, Randy responding soon after , his breath heavy as the two lay together, Cassie grinning like a little girl as she snuggled close to Randy's chest, her leg still resting at Randy's waist.

"What are you grinning for?" Randy muttered, his eyes closed as he caught his breath.

Laughing Cassie shrugged, pulling the rumpled blanket over them as Randy combed his fingers through her hair. "I forgot how amazing you are in bed," she giggled, kissing his shoulder. "Jericho doesn't even compare."

"TMI, Cass," Randy flashed a tired smile, "No matter how much that boosts my ego."

"We should argue more often, I bet the angry hate sex would be even better," Cassie sighed, tracing her hand down Randy's abs.

"Mmm," Randy replied, slipping into sleep, Cassie's warmth lulling his senses.

"Oh come on you can't be falling asleep already," she pouted, rolling on top of him.

"Just give me a few minutes, babe," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing. "Round two in five minutes."

Biting down on Randy's bottom lip as she kissed him, Cassie nudged her hips against his, "Make it two minutes and you've got a deal."

"Done!" Randy laughed, rolling her onto her back as she giggled with mirth, the two tangling in the sheets for the rest of the afternoon.


	13. The Problems Begin Again

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 13: The Problems Begin Again

Chris Jericho stood outside of Vince McMahon's office with a determined look on his face. He knew what he was about to do would only make Cassandra and Randy's life even more difficult that they wanted but he had to get the little bastard back from stealing his girl. He'd been obsessed with the fact since Wrestlemania and it was time he did something about it. Since Randy had taken time off no doubt to deal with Cassandra's issues, Jericho had taken the time to pull Melina aside and plan out a way to get their revenge on the couple.

"Chris, how can I help you?" Vince swung open his office door with a smile and held his hand out to the Undisputed Champion.

"Vince, I have a little issue that needs to be resolved…"

--

Randy sighed contentedly as Cassie's hands kneaded his back, his muscles relaxing as she eased the massage oil into his skin, her hair tickling his shoulders when she leaned down to get the knots from the tight muscles.

"Jesus, Randy, you're so tense," she frowned, her fingers twisting to relax the muscles.

"It's been a while since I took a vacation," Randy mumbled into the massage table, smiling when Cassie dig her index finger between his shoulder blades. "You're doing fine, hun."

She shook her head; climbing off the table and patting his butt, "Flip over."

"What?" Randy lifted his head, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, flip over!" she encouraged him; her fingers wrapping around the fluffy towel hiding his lower half.

"Fine," Randy sighed and rolled onto his back, Cassie yanking the towel off and draping it over his front. She grabbed the massage oil and rubbed her hands with it before working her hands over his chest, her fingers kneading his pecks with precision. "Ah, that's great." Randy grinned closing his eyes as she pressed her thumbs down his abdomen.

"Yeah you're lucky I took classes on this shit, Randal," Cass smirked, moving her thumbs to his sides and pushing her hands back up toward his pecks. Randy arched his back off the table as she did this and she rolled her eyes as his entire body hardened in reaction. "Down boy."

He chuckled as her hands smoothed his skin, the warming affect of the oil making him even more attentive to Cassie's hands. As she went to pull her hands down his sides again she grabbed her wrists, pulling her easily on top of him, her surprised yelp making him grin.

"Randy!" she smacked his stomach as she sat up and straddled him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I wasn't trying to make it sexual and look what you did," she thrust her hips pointedly at the bulge under the now crooked towel.

"Baby, you keep doing that and it's going to get real sexual in a minute," Randy grinned, enjoying the feel of her thighs against his hips, the muscles tightening under the gray yoga pants she wore as she kept her balance.

Rolling her eyes, Cassie eased herself off the table; her feet touch the floor lightly. She grabbed the towel off his waist and raised her eyebrows stubbornly, her bangs falling over one eye as she gripped the towel in her fist. "I think you're due for a nice cold shower, Mister."

"Oh, come on, Cass, have a little fun." Randy climbed off the table, his body at full attention. His smile widened when her cheeks flushed and her frown wavered.

"No, cold shower, now!" she rolled the towel in her hands and whipped the back of his legs with it.

"Will you at least soap me up?" he laughed as she shoved him into the bathroom, her hand on the doorknob.

"No!" she smiled wickedly and slammed the door, listening with amusement as Randy ran the shower water and grumbled to himself behind the door.

Tossing the towel back onto the massage table, Cassie hopped onto the bed across the room and stretched out, a sigh of content easing from her as she closed her eyes. She wished she could stay in this little room forever with Randy but she knew her fate was soon to be decided by the Board and Randy would have to return to his life as WWE Champion. She frowned at that thought, rolling onto her side and picking up Randy's cell phone, smiling when a picture of them lit the screen when she opened it. She fingered the keys absently, jumping when it lit up and began vibrating with an incoming call.

"Vince," flashed on the screen and Cassie's heart froze. Why was Vince calling Randy only halfway through his week off?

"Cass, who is it?" Randy called from the bathroom as the phone began to play the ringtone for his boss—No Chance in Hell—Vince's entrance song.

"It's your boss," she grumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone from her and answered it.

"Vince, how you doing," he frowned, listening to what the Chairman of the Board had to say.

"What? That never--!" Randy exclaimed, his brow knotting together as he listened to Vince on the other line. "OK, fine. I'll catch the next flight out but she's not getting involved in this."

Randy's blue gaze met Cassie's and she frowned when he turned away from her to grab his clothes, resting the phone on his shoulder as he argued with Vince.

"No, she doesn't need this shit on her plate right now and Jericho's a conniving bastard. I'm not letting her near that freak again!" Randy growled, again being cut off by Vince.

Cassie tensed at the mention of Jericho, the color rushing from her face and Randy continued to argue with his boss. He tossed his shirt away in frustration and turned to face Cassie again, his face drawn in an angry scowl as Vince yelled at him on the other line.

"He wants to talk to you," Randy held the phone out to Cassie's surprise and she blinked, taking it gingerly and holding it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she said, confusion written on her face.

"Cassandra?" Vince's gruff voice made her jump and she nodded.

"Yes, this is she."

"I have a complaint from one of my employees that you physically assaulted this person without a contract. I have the right to sue you for this, I hope you know," Vince said, his tone sending a shock of fear through Cassie's system.

She gaped at the phone, unable to fathom what was happening, "I'm sorry, what? You're going to sue me over defending myself?"

"Whether it was self-defense or not, my employees were attacked and that's al that matters, Miss Casey," Vince growled.

"This is ridiculous," she seethed. "Last I recall I was the one being assaulted by two of your employees on the same night. I fought back because that's all I could do and if it weren't for Randy Orton and John Cena I would be suing you, Mr. McMahon!"

Vince made a frustrated noise on the other line and Cassie clenched her fists angrily. She waited for Vince to speak, her heart pounding and her temper raging as Vince chose the right words on the other line.

"I've been asked by my employee to offer a compromise," Vince sighed.

"And what would that be?" Cassie demanded, Randy watching her from the corner of the room, his hands on his hips.

"He would like that I give you a contract to create a storyline out of this little ordeal and see to it that both you and Mr. Orton both make up for the physical attacks on both himself and my other employee who has filed a complaint against you," Vince explained.

"I want nothing to do with your business, Mr. McMahon, and I know Mr. Orton would like that I not get involved with this as well. I have my own career to look after and that would just hinder it even more. I'm sorry but I cannot accept that offer."

Randy nodded in agreement to Cassie's decision and watched as Vince replied to her choice. Her face scrunched in anger and Randy frowned again as Cassie opened her mouth to speak.

"Sue me all you want, Vince. I'm not taking that offer. Chris Jericho is just trying to get back at me for leaving him and I'm not going to take his bait!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Cassandra. I believe I'll be seeing you in court then. Please inform Mr. Orton that I expect him to catch the next flight out of St. Louis as soon as possible, his leave has been canceled."

Furious, Cassie growled into the receiver, "Fine."

"Very well then, good evening Miss Casey," Vince said and the call disconnected.

Without thinking, Cassie lobbed the phone across the room, the device smacking the wall and thumping to the floor. She curled up in the fetal position on the bed as she attempted to calm her raging temper as Randy picked up the now cracked phone from the floor.

"Well, I've been meaning to get a new on for a while now," he said with a half hearted smile, placing the phone on the bedside table before laying beside Cass on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on his free hand as she took deep steadying breaths to cool her nerves.

"I hate your boss," she grumbled as he placed a soothing kiss on the back of her head, the apple scent of her hair invading his senses.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the soothing fruity smell of her.

Heaving a sigh, Cassie uncoiled herself and turned to look up at Randy, his eyes were closed and a relaxed look was on his face. He frowned as he turned her head and his eyes opened as she stared up at him.

"How can you be so calm right now? Vince just threatened to sue me and my job is still on the line and you're sitting here sniffing my hair like nothing is going on," she frowned.

"I was just enjoying the moment," Randy shrugged. "And I'll talk to Vince about the whole suing thing, I know Chris is just trying to get you into taking the contract so he can beat you up and not get arrested and Melina is going to get what's coming to her."

"Ooh, I wish I could dish out that punishment myself," Cassie grumbled, her hands tightening into fists. "I should have broken her jaw when I had the chance."

Laughing, Randy hugged Cassie closer to him, relaxing as she adjusted her body to lean against his. "You're such a little ball of anger, Cass. I think you need help," he smiled.

"Shut up, Randy," she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Anger is easier to deal with than pain."

"True."

"Oh, Vince said your leave has been canceled. He wants you on the next flight out from St. Louis. If that was my fault I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Randy muttered as he moved his thumb up and down her abdomen. "I know he was going to take the title away from me soon too, I have a feeling it'll be going to Paul soon since Steph is having another kid."

"That's so biased," Cass frowned.

"I know but that's how he works, you learn to get used to it," Randy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll never understand your business. It makes absolutely no sense," Cass shook her head as Randy drifted to sleep, his thumb still massaging her belly. She sighed as his breathing became even and he rolled onto his back. Cassie smiled and shook her head, kissing just under his closed eyes before resting her head on his chest. "I guess we'll worry about all this later."


	14. Facing the Boss

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 14: Facing the Boss

Randy sighed as he made his way toward Vince's office at the top of WWE headquarters the WWE Championship slung over his shoulder as he made his way toward the door leading into Vince's enormous workspace. Nodding at his secretary outside, she waved him in with a concerned look on her face and Randy stepped in to see the office empty.

"Okay then," he muttered, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of the expensive mahogany desk that belonged to the Chairman.

"Mr. Orton, I'm glad to see you made it," Shane McMahon strutted into the office, his father trailing behind him with a scowl.

"Yeah," Randy sighed, watching Shane take the seat beside him and Vince take up the large desk chair across from him.

"You requested this meeting, Mr. Orton," Vince started, "and I know it's in regards to the lawsuit I'm filing against your girlfriend, Cassandra."

Randy nodded, clenching his jaw and waiting for Vince to continue.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you interfere with that, Mr. Orton and if you do so I have the grounds to press charges on you as well," Vince threatened, leaning forward on the desk as Randy glared at him.

"I don't want to argue with you, Vince, but I want to offer an ultimatum," Randy stated slowly, waiting for Vince's reaction.

The older man's brow furrowed and he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. Shane cleared his throat an tapped his pen against the legal pad he's dug out of his briefcase as Randy pieced together the right words to say.

"Well?" Vince growled impatiently.

"Instead of forcing Cassie into a contract I think you should just leave Jericho to me. It's not Cassie's fault she was pushed into retaliating to the physical threats forced upon her by Chris and Melina. It was mine. Cass is just trying to get her life straight and whatever Chris is trying to do is just pushing her to the brink. If you want to sue someone, sue me because she can't afford whatever you're about to toss at her."

An amused smile spread across Shane's face and Vince shook his head. Shane chuckled lightly, jotting something down on the legal pad as Vince adjusted his tie.

"That's cute, Randy, really," Shane cleared his throat again. "No matter how much you want to keep Cassandra from what's coming to her, you have no power over what we're planning for her. You'll get Jericho all right, but we have a great storyline set up if Cassandra changes her mind about the contract."

Growling deep in his throat, Randy shook his head in frustration, "She doesn't have time to train, Shane, I don't want her in the ring. She's a school teacher for Christ's sake."

"Relax, Orton, we had no intention of putting her in the ring," Vince held his hand up as Randy began to seethe.

Clenching his jaw, Randy shook his head, "I can't make the decision for her but I'll have her contact you after we talk about it. She really shouldn't be involved in this. You're just giving Melina and Chris an open invitation to abuse her without the threat of pressing charges."

"That's all we can offer, Orton," Vince shrugged. "Either she takes the contract or she gets sued for everything she's got. There's nothing in between. If you even try to help her your contract will be terminated and that's that."

Gnashing his teeth Randy nodded, shoving his chair away. He adjusted his championship roughly on his shoulder, still glaring as Shane and Vince watched with raised eyebrows before he stomped from the office, slamming doors and growling until he got to the elevators to take him away from WWE headquarters. As he made his way out of the building his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. Pulling out his new phone he smiled at the sight of Cassie's name on the screen.

"Hi, babe."

"How'd it go?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Sighing, Randy hunched his shoulders as he approached his car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it as Cassie heaved a sigh of her own, understanding his silence.

"He didn't budge did he?" she finally muttered as Randy climbed into his car, placing his belt in the backseat in it's protective case.

"I'm sorry, Cass, I tried."

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it, I'll figure this out," Cass tried to sound reassuring even though her heart had decided to lodge itself in her throat. She tried to swallow past the lump and pressed her hand to her forehead to try and figure out the situation.

"Cass, it's not fine, you can't do this to yourself, what about your teaching career?" Randy demanded, gripping the steering wheel as he headed to his hotel for the night.

"Can we please talk about this later? I'm so tired of being stressed out. Can we please change the subject?"

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Randy sighed, "Fine, what's on your mind?"

"Oh crap, hold on there's someone on the other line," Cass cursed before he heard the click of her switching lines.

Rolling his eyes, Randy put the phone on speaker and placed it on the dashboard so he could focus on his driving. The switched on the radio and turned the volume down, wondering how he could somehow divert Jericho and Melina's anger back at him to get them to withdraw their complaints. Before he could come up with anything the line clicked and Cassie's voice distracted him from the red light a few blocks from the hotel.

"Randy," she whispered, her voice thick.

"Cass, what happened? Are you all right?" he grabbed the phone and turned speaker off, resting it against his shoulder.

She sniffed before replying, "Rand, the Board just called. They want me to meet with them in private to hear my full story before they decide whether to terminate me or not. Apparently they've received notes form my students asking them to bring me back. I think I might keep my job."

"Cass, that' great!"

"But what am I going to do about Chris?"

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Randy frowned at the sight of Melina waiting by the front doors, a smug look on her face as she scanned the parking lot with dark eyes. Groaning when their eyes met he pulled into a spot and sat there. "Cass, think it over and call me back, I have to get going."

Surprised, Cassie stuttered, "Wh- okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah."

"Randy?" she stammered, hoping he was still listening to her.

"Yes, Cass?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cass," he sounded relieved, making her smile. "I'll call you back as soon as I'm free, okay? I have a screaming Diva to contend with as we speak," he muttered just as Melina slammed her fist against the passenger side window.

"Good luck, babe," Cassie sighed before they both hung up, Randy grabbing his belt from the back seat, slowly preparing to deal with Melina while Cassie began packing her things to head back home to her still unsolved school dilemma.

---

"What do you want, Melina," Randy sighed as he pushed his car door open and shouldered his title.

"I just got a call from Vince," she growled, following closely behind Randy as he made his way across the parking lot.

"Wonderful, and I care why?" he sighed as he approached the elevators in the lobby and pressed the 'up' button.

"He said you tried to get Cassandra out of this," she persisted, following him into the elevator.

"Yeah, I did because she shouldn't be apart of this anyway. Your problem is with me, not with Cassandra."

"No, that bitch deserves everything we're going to put her through and you can't stop us, Randal,' she warned fiercely.

Pulling his key card out of his pocket, Randy sighed and ignored her, making his way down the hallway as soon as the elevator let him off on his floor. Melina followed close behind him as he unlocked his room and pushed the door open. Glaring down at her he felt tempted to slam the door in her face and laugh but his better judgment allowed him to refrain and lean against the door frame while Melina batted her eyelashes at him.

"Randy, I can't let you get in the way of what needs to be done."

"Lina, really, you need to reevaluate the situation," Randy sighed. "You have to understand that Cassandra is in a really tight situation already with out you and Chris breathing down her neck for such a petty reason. She has nothing to do with the WWE and wants no part of it. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

Gaping, it took Melina a moment to realize Randy was closing the door on her. She threw her fist out, catching the door before it could slam in her face and glared at Randy.

"She's going to get what's coming ot her, Randy. You can't protect her forever."

"Well then until that time comes, I'm going to do everything within my power to keep her safe," Randy snarled, shoving her away from his door and slamming it for the final time.


	15. Fate Decided

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 15: Fate Decided

Pacing frantically in the waiting area outside the superintendant's office, Cassie chewed her nails as the secretary behind the desk watched her a look of pity on her face. Cassie's stomach flipped every time a student or faculty member walked through the office door to the point she felt like she wanted to vomit. She knew she was bound to have a panic attack if she wasn't called into the office soon so she tried to concentrate on her pacing.

"Cassandra, Dr. Keyes will see you now," the secretary looked up as Cassie past her desk.

Freezing, Cassie took a deep breath as the office door opened and Dr. Keyes stepped out with a kind smile. Forcing one of her own, Cassie quickly made her way into the office, casting a glance around the tight space. The walls were decorated with various awards and plaques. Family pictures cluttered the edge of the desk around the computer and potted plants filled the windowsill. Dr. Keyes offered Cassie a seat, waiting for her to sit down before sitting herself. She took a deep breath before folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Casey," she began and Cassie fought a shiver, her nerves going insane with apprehension. "Please, have a seat."

Forcing a smile, Cassie sat stiffly in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, her hands bunching in the skirt she donned as Dr. Keyes places a manila folder on her desk and folded her hands over it.

"Now, I know this entire situation has been stressful, but I want to assure you that whatever happens is for the best," Dr. Keyes began, a lump rising in Cassie's throat. She tried to swallow it down with a gulp but it didn't work. "During this entire ordeal I have received multiple letters of both anger and understanding. In fact, your entire class including young Mr. Shaw has sent me letters asking that you return to the classroom. However, some parents have shown hesitancy toward your situation and believe it is best the school part ways with you because of this debacle."

Her face flushing, Cassie Tried to speak around the lump in her throat, her voice high as she tried to explain herself. Clearing her throat and trying again she bowed her head, "I do admit my last few weeks as a dancer had been a little rowdy, Dr. Keyes, but I never intended my second job to jeopardize my students. I love teaching and I don't know what I'd do if I was forced to give it up."

"I understand that, Miss Casey," Dr. Keyes nodded. "After long consideration by the board and a conference with Mr. Shaw we came to a unanimous decision. Because this was an isolated incident and you left your job at the club in order to preserve the career you've begun here, the board has voted to allow you to stay employed at the elementary school. However, you will be under close evaluation for the next few weeks to ensure that you are staying on the right track."

A weight seemed to lift off Cassie's shoulders as Dr. Keyes said this. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she wiped at them furiously trying to hide her overwhelming joy. Dr. Keyes smiled at the rush of emotion Cassie was showing and began collecting the files on her desk.

"Thank you for understanding, Dr. Keyes, you have no idea how thankful I am," Cassie breathed, hiccupping as she tried to stifle her tears.

"Just make sure nothing like this happens again, Miss Casey. We expect you back in the classroom next Monday. This gives you plenty of time to organize lesson plans and prepare for the end of the school year."

"Yes, of course," Cassie nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, enjoy the rest of your day," Dr. Keyes stood up, shaking Cassie's hand before opening the door for her.

Fumbling with her purse as she made her way out of the school, Cassie found her cell phone and keys, dialing Randy as fast as she could. He answered on the second ring and he sounded annoyed and short of breath.

"Hello?" he barked, making Cassie flinch.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked, her voice small.

"I was working out, hun, you just broke my stride. Don't worry about it. What's up?" Randy panted on the other line, the sound of weights banging in the background confirming where her boyfriend was.

"Great news! The board let me stay at the elementary school! I get to keep my job and my license!"

"That's great!" Randy grinned, glad one problem was cleared up and done with. "Now we just have to deal with Chris and Melina and we're home free."

Frowning at the reminder, Cassie bit her lip, "I have a plan concerning those two."

Raising his eyebrows, Randy grabbed a towel and wiped it over his face, "And what is this plan?"

"I have until Monday to clear up anything going on outside of the school. I'm going to call Vince and work something out with him. You'll be seeing me soon, I'll explain the rest of it later."

"Cass, what are you going to do?" Randy demanded his brow furrowed.

"Just let me handle it, I'll call you as soon as plans are settled," Cass insisted. "Listen, I gotta go, I just wanted to tell you the great news."

"Uh, all right, I'll talk to you later, I guess," Randy frowned as Cassie said goodbye and the line clicked. Tossing his phone onto the weight bench, he heaved a sigh before returning to his lifting regimen.

"How's Cass?" John Hennigan leaned over as he completed a rep on the bench.

"Fine, I guess. She's planning something and keeping it from me," Randy grumbled.

"She's always doing something mischievous, man, don't worry about it," he patted Randy's shoulder reassuringly.

"That's what I'm worried about," he grumbled tossing his towel to the side and moving to the treadmill to jog for a bit.

____

Watching the clouds outside her flight's window, Cassie smirked to herself; happy she was finally going to get some revenge on Chris and Melina. She knew Randy would be furious if he found out what she'd worked out with Vince, but it was something she was willing to sacrifice for some retribution. After she'd hung up with Randy she'd called Vince to work out a temporary contract for the weekend. She knew he'd agree to anything as long as it meant she'd signed a contract so she bent him to her terms agreeing on a three day contract to "perform" at that weekend's house shows.

"Oh, Randy's going to kill me," she whispered, unable to keep herself from chuckling as the "fasten your seatbelt" sign lit up and the captain came over the intercom to announce their landing.


	16. Settling the Score

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 16: Settling the Score

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Cassie let out a long sigh. Randy had taken her plan a lot better than she'd anticipated and now she was about to put herself on the line to settle the score with Melina. She wasn't booked to win and all the fans knew that their women's champion was going to be in a squash match against some no-name wannabe. But none of that mattered as Cass watched the water she'd splashed on her face drip into the sink as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Just relax, Melina is going to be really stiff with you so brace yourself. She's a hard hitting broad and she's out to get you. I'll settle things with Jericho, but you have to stay focused and fight your ass off," Randy had told her after she told him what she set up with Vince. She'd signed a temporary contract that lasted the weekend so she could make an appearance at that weekend's house shows. Although she'd seen the instant fear in Randy's eyes when she told him about the contract she knew he would support her with her ordeal.

"Just relax," she whispered to the mirror and bowed her head. She pushed her hair out of her face, the fresh curls bouncing down her back as she glanced over her ring attire: a borrowed top and cargo pants from Mickie James and black wrestling boots she'd found in her closet from when she'd bumped around with Randy and his friends in the gym.

"Cass?" Randy's voice rang out outside the bathroom and she took a deep breath, knowing what was coming.

"I'm in here, Rand," she poked her head around the doorway and he smiled as she emerged from the bathroom.

"You look fantastic," he gave her a once over as she approached him. He slid his hands over her abdomen and goose bumps erupted over her skin. He splayed his fingers over her lower back, pulling her against him and she grinned.

"Thanks, babe," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. "You look mighty fine yourself," she pinched his butt through his wrestling trunks.

"You remember what I told you in the gym?" Randy asked as Cassie's breath blew against his neck.

"Yeah, I got it," she nodded and pulled away from him. "Don't worry so much, Rand. I'll be fine. I know how to fight thanks to you and I heard our match is No DQ so I can do whatever I want anyway."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful, Cassandra."

Placing her hands on her hips, Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "I can take care of myself, Randal. Just relax and enjoy the ass whooping."

----

She didn't have music or a fan base and she didn't care. All Cassie wanted to do was get this fight over with. She marched to the ring with determination, a steel chair in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. She dropped the items at the bottom of the steel steps and climbed into the ring, her face set as she waited for Melina to make her entrance. Cass leaned on the turnbuckles and waited as Melina's music started and the fans went wild as she made her usual entrance, showing off her split as she slid into the ring. Cass pursed her lips, ignoring Melina's taunts as she held her title up to her fans.

"Your ass is mine, Casey," the Diva snarled, handing off her title to the ref and Cass straightened, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wish, whore," Cass shot back, her temper flaring.

The two women paced in anticipation of the bell when Randy's music hit and he strode out onto the ramp, his title sparkling on his shoulder. He strutted to mixed boos and cheers from the fans down the ramp and around the ring, both Melina and Cassie watching him as she took a seat beside the ring and raised his eyebrows.

"All right ladies, let's keep it clean," the ref said before signaling for the bell and the two locked up in the center of the ring.

Cass instantly felt grateful for the time Randy took to show her some moves before the show because Melina was definitely being stiff with everything she hit her with. Instead of complaining, however, Cassie was stiff right back and the bout soon turned into a hardcore street fight. After Melina tried to roll her up for the three, Cass kicked out and slid from the ring. She grabbed a Singapore Cane from under the ring and grinned when Melina charged after her.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Cass screamed, smacking Melina hard across the face with the cane.

Her scream of pain sent chills through Cassie and she fed off the adrenaline, smacking Melina a few more times before fisting her hands in her hair and tossing her hard into the barrier. Opening her fists Cass laughed at the chunks of extensions in her hands. She shrugged and ran after Melina, wrapping the hair around her neck and yanking so her head snapped back. Melina struggled as the ref yelled at her to let go but Cassie ignored him and kept pulling.

"That's for Wrestlemania, Bitch!" Cassie snarled, letting go and standing over the Diva.

Melina coughed and gasped for breath as she crawled toward the other side of the ring. She found Randy standing by his chair and grabbed his leg. He jumped and tried to shake her off but Melina held tight. She looked up at him with streaming eyes but he shook his head as Cassie grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from him.

"Don't touch him!" Cass yelled, pushing Melina back into the ring. She waited for Melina to stand back up before hitting her with a standing hurricanrana. Cass didn't wait for her to get up, however, she pushed her into the corner of the ring and kicked her hard in the stomach. Melina doubled over, still coughing as Cassie rolled from the ring and grabbed a trashcan. The noise of the crowd barely fazed her as she forced Melina to hold the can and moved to the opposite turnbuckle and climbed to the top. Cass jumped, intending to his the Coast to Coast when Melina jumped to her feet, the trashcan in hand and threw it at her, hitting her square in the stomach and forcing her to fall onto the mat. Without hesitating, Melina hit her finisher, Cassie remaining down for the count, Melina's leg heavy on her chest as the ref counted to 3. She shoved her leg off her after the mach was over and waved for Randy to hand her a microphone as Melina made her way up the ramp. Panting, Cassie raised the mic to her lips and laughed.

"You may have won the match, Melina," she smiled, pushing her hair out of her face. "But I totally kicked your ass."

Randy laughed as Melina screamed in anger at her. Before she could rush back to the ring Chris Jericho grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backstage. Randy knelt down beside Cassie and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her up. Every inch of her ached and all she could think about was her hotel room and the comfy white sheets of her queen sized bed.

"That was a great match," Randy whispered as he carried her up the ramp.

A tired smile drifted across her face and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks."

The two made it back to the locker room where Randy laid Cass down on one of the benches. He made sure she was comfortable before making his way toward the door. Before he could make it halfway across the room, however, Jericho appeared before him with a pissed looking Melina. Randy sighed and placed his hands on his hips as Melina stormed into the room, her lip bloodied from the match.

"I hope your happy, Orton," Jericho sneered as Melina wiped the blood from her lip.

"Oh, I'm thrilled," Randy shot sarcastically. Cassie let out a groan and sat up. She froze at the sight of Jericho and Melina and jumped to her feet, her fists up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded. "Let it be over, Melina. I'm done with this."

"Yeah well I'm not," Melina growled, her eyes on Randy.

"Vince amended the main event, Orton," Jericho piped up. "The girls will be escorting us to the ring, just in case Lina here wants to get a few extra licks in."

Cassie scowled and Melina lifted her nose in satisfaction. Randy shook his head as Melina wrapped Chris's arm around her shoulders. She placed her hand on his chest and grinned.

"Let's see you try and beat me up again, Cassandra. Chris won't hesitate to hit you."

"I'd love to see him try," Cassie snarled at them. "Just wait, you'll both regret messing with me."

Passing glances between the three of them, Randy cleared his throat, breaking the silence. He moved between Chris and Melina and a coiled Cassie and indicated that the couple should leave. Melina winked at him and licked her lip and Randy mimed projectile vomit, grinning when she frowned and gawked at him before Chris pulled her from the room. The moment they were gone Randy turned to Cassie who still stood as if she was ready to pounce.

"Relax, hon," he soothed, moving up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He slowly eased her onto he bench and began massaging her tense shoulders.

Cassie closed her eyes, enjoying Randy's attempt at a massage. She tilted her head back to look up at him and smiled when he bent over her and kissed her. His fingers brushed her throat as he kissed her and she let out a low moan when he pulled away to get his t-shirt for the night.

"I hate it when you do that," she grumbled as she watched him pull of his t-shirt and replace it with the WWE's.

"I know, but we have to get moving," Randy strode back over her and wrapped his arm around her. "We'll continue later, I promise."

Biting her lip, Cass raised her eyebrows; "I'm going to hold you to that. No 'I'm tired' excuses after the show, mister."

"Oh trust me, I won't even consider," Randy chuckled before his music started and they moved out into the house for their newly adjusted match.

-----

The match began as every other match would, Randy and Jericho duking it out in the ring while Melina and Cassie kept to their respective sides of the ring, both encouraging their men as they went back and forth. Cassie kept her eyes on the match encouraging Randy to put the hurt on Jericho as much as possible. The civilized nature that began the match instantly imploded with one cheap shot from Jericho that sent Randy over the top rope onto the mats outside the ring. Cassie sensed something was clicking with Jericho and Melina and she rushed to Randy's side, pulling him out of the way as Jericho jumped from the top turnbuckle to the outside. Instead of landing on Randy her got a face full of mat and Melina rushed to his side to help him up.

"You alright?" Cassie breathed as Randy leaned on her to catch his breath.

"I'm fine," he panted, wiping sweat from his face with the back of his hand his blue eyes dark as he glared at Jericho.

Cass moved to help him but Randy pushed off of her and launched himself at Jericho, tackling him onto the floor. Both men landed on top of a screeching Melina and began pounding each other with punches. Randy realized the clawing in his back was Melina and he rolled off her just fast enough for Cassie to jump on her and rain her own furry of punches on the Diva. Melina shrieked as Cassie grabbed her hair and flipped her over, slamming her face into the mat so hard Melina felt her nose crunch. She let out an ear piercing scream as the blood poured from her nose and Cassie let up, stomping her foot in her back before returning her attention to Randy and Jericho in the ring.

"You bitch!" Melina screeched, pushing herself up off the floor and spitting a wad of blood onto it.

"I told you to let it go," Cassie shrugged as EMTs rushed to Melina's side to help her stop the blood flowing from her nose.

Melina cast Cassie one last hate filled glance as the EMTs helped her away from the ring area. Her eyes drifted to Randy and she knew that he was a lost cause. He'd found the woman he wanted to spend his life with and it wasn't her. A sigh escaped her and she let the medics carry her through the backstage area when her eyes fell on a stretching Dave Batista, his muscles rippling as he did push ups .The oil on his skin brought out the coppery tone in the artificial light. She felt a rush of heat toward him and smirked, knowing Randy would be far from pleased if she hooked up with one of his closer friends.

----

Meanwhile….

Cassie watched as Melina was carried backstage before turning her attention back to Randy who had Jericho in a headlock. She slapped her hands against the mat in encouragement as the crowd jeered. Randy responded by hitting his signature modified DDT before quickly flipping over and slithering away from Jericho. He punched the mat, ready for and RKO as Jericho hobbled to his feet. Licking his lips Randy launched into the air and hit the move, rolling Jericho up for the three count. Cassie slid into the ring with a satisfied smirk on her face as she held Randy's arm up. She ignored the jeers of the crowd and kicked Jericho hard in the ribs before leaning down beside him and tracing her finger over his arm as he clutched his side.

"Let this be over, Chris. What we had was fun, but I've moved on. It's time for you to now," she muttered as Chris let out a growl of pain. "Goodbye."

With that Randy wrapped his arm around her waist as she stood up and the two exited the ring, quickly finding their way backstage. As they made their way down the corridor toward Randy's locker room Vince stepped out of his office, his chest puffed out as he watched Cassie and Randy come to a stop in front of him. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets before saying anything.

"Well, they weren't exactly the results I was hoping for, but you did a nice job, Miss Casey. I will drop the lawsuit against you since you fulfilled my wish of a temporary contract."

Stunned, Cassie rushed forward with relief and took Vince's hand, "Really? Thank you so much, I was terrified I wouldn't be good enough what with my limited training. I just wanted to stele things before I went back to teaching. Thank you so much!"

Vince forced a smile and nodded curtly before turning his attention to Randy. "Unfortunately, Mr. Orton, the championship will still be transferring to Triple H for a time for your behavior. Although I have confidence you'll remain in the title picture for quite a while. Now you two better get going before anyone else decides to submit complaints about either one of you."

Nodding, Cassie grabbed Randy's hand, dragging him toward his locker room. As soon as they found the door Cassie pushed him up against it, a bright smile on her face. She kissed him heatedly, her cheeks already flushed from the match and her settled disputes. Randy wrapped his arms around her as she intensified the moment, her tongue tracing his bottom lip as she sucked on it. Randy finally managed to get the door open and they stumbled inside laughing, Cassie quickly shedding her borrowed top as Randy worked on her pants.

"I guess we're starting the party early?" he grinned as she kissed his shoulder, the warmth of her mouth turning him on even more.

Her eyes met his with a mischievous twinkle and she shrugged, "You talk too much, just shut up and kiss me."

---

A/N: Alrighty so… I dunno how many more chapters I've got left in me for this story. I think one more and then it's done… I think everything has been tied up so… yeah this one is coming to a close. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it! Look out for the final chapter(s) soonish, I'm trying to finish off my storied so I can post new ones. Anyway, Thanks y'all!

Sadie B.


	17. Getting Back to Normal

_Evidence_

_Sadie Bautista_

Chapter 17: Getting Back to "Normal

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and a half," Maddie smiled p at Cassie as the two made their way down the halls of the elementary school , Cassie smiling brightly as she clutched a stack of file folders filled with the work her students had done during her absence.

"Yeah, it's so nice to be back though," she sighed as the two women came to a stop outside her classroom. The students were still outside enjoying the nice weather for recess and Cass had promised a party for their good behavior and hard work while she was absent. Pushing her classroom door open, Cass dropped the folders on the desk and began setting up the food the kids had brought.

"Did you hear Lanie and the new science teacher are dating?" Maddie grinned and Cass laughed as they placed napkins on each desk.

"You never fail when gossip's going around, Mad, what did you do while I was gone with no one to tell but your kids?" Cassie asked sarcastically. Madeline shoved her friend's arm with a smirk before leaning close to her again.

"You know the guy I was telling you about, John Hennigan? We're officially together now and guess who's furious about it?" Maddie said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Pretending to be interested, Cassie raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes dramatically, "Who is it now?"

"Melina," Maddie grinned when Cass fumbled with her pile of napkins and turned to her looking stunned.

"How is that two-bit, good-for-nothing bi—!" Cass began bitterly but Maddie stopped her with a laugh.

"She's claiming I stole him from her when she had clearly been done and over with the guy for almost a month and a half. Johnny just shrugs her off. He knows she's just a drama queen so we both pay no mind to her," Maddie shrugged, frowning at the warning look on Cassandra's face. "What?"

"Just be careful around that woman, she'll do anything to screw you over. You know that, Madeline," she sighed, finishing with the napkins and grabbing a stack of neon green plastic cups and placing them beside the napkins.

"I know, I know," the younger woman shook her head. "All you went through… just be glad the district let you keep your kids. Old Shaw is still chomping at the bit to get you fired. You know Billy can't fail anything without your career depending on it."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie paused at the window to watch her students running around the playground and laughing. Little Billy Shaw sat by himself on a swing, his eyes on the sky and a dreamy expression on his face. He was the one student who had written her a heartfelt letter in the welcome back cards her substitute had the class write and she smiled when he glanced around when one of the girls called his name. He ran off to play on the jungle gym and Cass turned away from the window, her shadow of a smile fading when she met Maddie's dark eyes.

"If Mr. Shaw has such an issue with my teaching he can move to another district because I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting anyone else jeopardize my students again. I'm supposed to be here to help these kids get their education and that's what I'm going to do, whether those parents like it or not."

Maddie shook her head, tossing her pile of napkins on the party table as Cass finished up placing the plates. She glanced at her watch and sighed as the recess bell sounded for the kids to come in for the second half of the day.

"Well, looks like it's back too the classroom," Maddie saluted her friend as the classroom door burst open and students streamed into the room, all chattering and laughing.

Smiling, Cass nodded as Maddie left the room and watched her kids, the small group of students she tought she'd never see again, take their seats around the room, their eyes drifting to her as she leaned against the calkboard beside her desk. She took a deep breath, enjoying the comfort of her classroom before calling the kids to order.

"Okay guys, before we dig into the treats you've all brought, I think we can squeeze in one quick reading lesson to get you ready for your vocab test on Friday…"

A graoned echoed from the kids as they shuffled to pull out their readers and Cass smirked, pullin gout a piece of chalk to write notes on the board. Man, did it feel god to be back!

---

"I'll see you tonight for Raw right?" Maddie called across the parking lot a few hours later the school buses already gone, the students all dropped off safely at their homes.

"Most definitely! I already have the popcorn," Cass grinned as she climbed into her car. She glanced beside her at the passenger seat where she usually tossed her laptop case and books but instead of the usual mess on the seat there sat a single red rose, a little note folded beneath it. Curious and excited, Cass tossed her things into the back seat and grabbed it, enjoying the fragrance of the rose before opening the note.

"Look up" was printed neatly across the white paper and she slowly lifted her eyes to find Randy standing before her with the rest of the roses, his arm in a sling as he smiled at her. Gasping, she shoved the door open, nearing tripping in her excitement and rushed to him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Raw?" she half laughed half sobbed, the bundle of roses now laying forgotten on the ground as Randy kissed his girlfriend before explaining himself. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's kind of a long story," he shrugged and Cass raised her eyebrows. "Ok fine, you know we taped a Pay-Per-View yesterday after Saturday's house show and you know Paul and I had a match…"

"Keep talking, Randal," Cass said darkly and Randy laughed nervously.

"Well, he tossed me and I landed wrong and I broke my collarbone so I'm out for a while to recover."

"So you'll be home…here…with me for like six months?" Cassie asked slowly, enjoying the terrified look in Randy's ocean eyes.

"Yep."

She tried her damnedest to look disappointed but she couldn't help the huge grin forcing it's way across her face at the thought of having Randy all to herself. And now that Melina was Maddie's problem she didn't even have to worry about pissing anyone off. The complete jubilance coursing through her at the thought surprised her and Randy took a set back as she beamed up at him.

"I was expecting you to be upset," he said cautiously and Cass laughed aloud.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I mean, yeah it sucks that your hurt but that just means more…." Her voice trailed as her mind went into overdrive, the blush on her cheeks rising at some of her thoughts.

A devilish look replaced the goofy smile and Randy took another step away from her. He could almost see the horns she looked so mischievous and he waved a hand in her face.

"Hello… Earth to Cassandra!"

Her bright eyes lifted to his and she winked, grabbing his good hand and pulled him toward the car. Randy let her push him against the side of it as her lips found his hungrily. He chuckled when she pulled back for air and moved around the car to get back in.

"So where are we going?" he asked as she climbed in and started it.

She gave him a "duh" look and rolled her eyes, motioning for him to get in and revving the engine. "I would be stupid to let a single second go by where I'm not all over that toned, tanned, beckoning body, Randal. If you have six months home with me, I'm going to make sure you make a one hundred percent… slow recovery," she grinned as he sat beside her looking intrigued.

"And I always thought you were the innocent school girl," he laughed as she gunned the engine and shot toward the end of the parking lot. Laughing evilly, Cassie glanced at him before returning her eyes to the road.

"After all the shit we went through, Randal, innocence is no longer apart of my vocabulary… And when it comes to you and those abs it's not even a thought," she smirked, whizzing out of the school parking lot toward the quickest way home. With her job, by some miracle, still intact and the man of her dreams beside her, for once in Cassandra Casey's life, all was right with the world.

A/N: I know, I know… crappy ending.. but I couldn't think of ANYTHING else to write…I suck at endings and everything was already tied up…Oh well…it's finished. I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. Cass is happy, Randy's happy, Vince is happy… so I'm happy. Yay for corny endings! I had fun writing this little story and I thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it greatly! Well, that's all from me, thanks a bunch!

Sadie B.


End file.
